Not So Secretive
by HaveYouSeenMyPanda
Summary: Beca and Chloe likes to think they're hiding their secret relationship well. But that's not the case. Between lingering stares, lustful looks and awkward encounters. All the Bellas are beginning to notice something happening between the two and thinks they know what's going on. Bechloe.
1. Stacie

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 1: Stacie

The first person to notice that something was up between their co-captains was Stacie. She overheard some people talking in the kitchen, and went to check it out. She peered over the edge of the wall and saw Chloe and Beca. Baking.

Now Stacie isn't always a judgy person, but the sight of her badass friend making brownies, seems so funny to her. So she snickered and watched the two interact closely.

"Chloe! Stop!" Beca pled with her arms out.

"You're the one that started in the first place! Look at all the chocolate on me, it's only fair I get to put a moustache on you." Chloe replied trying to lean in closer to Beca. Then Beca went to the other side of the kitchen island and Chloe lent over it, so her arms were barely reaching Beca's face.

"Beca! Come on. You can wash it off or lick it off your face, it's just chocolate!" Chloe says as she put her arms down dramatically, careful not to get the chocolate on her fingers onto her clothes.

"If it's just chocolate, why don't you do it to yourself instead?" Beca countered, unable to get rid of the smile on her face.

"I would. But you already did it for me," Chloe pointed out, gesturing to the chocolate on her hands, face and shirt. "Now come on Beca. Once."

"No."

Chloe huffs out a breath of air and rolled her eyes. "Fine then." Chloe then proceeds to lick the chocolate off of her fingers. She sucks off the chocolate looking directly at Beca. She smirked mischievously, and there's a hint of predatory look in her eyes. She pulled out her fingers with a 'bhap' sound. Chloe then moved towards where Beca was standing, and licked her lips. Beca gulped and froze in place.

Stacie decided that this would be a fun time to intervene, "If that doesn't scream 'fuck me', I don't know what does." Beca and Chloe jumped at the sound, then Stacie walked into the kitchen taking some of the chocolate and tasting it.

"Mmm. Great job guys. Now instead of putting it on your bodies, why don't you put more in the oven? So that the Bellas actually get to eat some of it later." She smirked.

Chloe and Beca stare at each other before scrambling and moving away from each other as far as possible. Chloe put more of the chocolate on the plate, and Beca went to get the already made ones out of the oven.

"Yep. Yep. You're right, I'm going to take out some of these from the oven. It's already done right, so I'm just gonna-"

"Beca wait!"

Before Beca could react she put her whole hand on the burning hot oven, without using oven mitts.

"FUCK!" Beca screamed as her whole hand comes in contact with the hot tray. Chloe moves over to her, while Stacie laughed.

"Ohh... Well when you guys are done, tell me. I would love to try some." Stacie chuckled, while Beca gave her the middle finger with her unburnt hand. Then Stacie left the kitchen with a grin plastered on her face. But she stopped in the living room, where she can still see them clearly without them seeing her. She decided to spy on them, because there was no way Chloe did the chocolate thing, with them being just friends.

Stacie watched as Chloe buttered Beca's hand, which is really weird, but Chloe insisted that it will heal better when they put butter on it. Stacie watched as Chloe took Beca's hand so delicately placing it on her lap as she did what she had to do with it. Stacie watched Beca's eyes roam over Chloe's focused face, and smiling, despite having a burnt hand. Stacie notices that there's something growing between the two, and she thinks that it's lust. She also thinks she might just die watching them, who were now cleaning up the utensils, stealing glances at each other. Then proceeded to decorate the brownies with toppings while speaking in hushed whispers. Stacie listened intently and watched again as the two seemed to be done with their brownies.

"You're such a mess Beale. You're practically covered in chocolate." Beca says as she pulled Chloe closer to her by her shirt, with her right hand. Chloe makes a noise of surprise then scoffed.

"Says the one who got their hand burnt." Chloe picked up Beca's left hand and Beca pouted.

"Shut up. I wasn't thinking straight." Beca replied stealing back her hand. "And here let me…" Beca trailed off and wiped the chocolate off of Chloe's face with a washcloth, then Beca stared at Chloe's eyes when she was wiping the edges of her mouth. Chloe gave a small smile as she moved her hands to Beca's waist. Their eyes lost in each others, and Stacie grinned.

Beca was closing in the gap and shutting her eyes, and Stacie was biting her hand in anticipatience. They were only centimeters apart when,

"I'm back bitches!" Amy's voice bellowed through the house. And Stacie groaned when the two pulled back from each other.

"Ooh do I smell brownies?" Amy asked Stacie as she came in to the living room. Stacie just pointed to the kitchen and moved out of the way. Chloe immediately moved away from their position and began washing the dishes. While Beca helped Amy to get the finished brownies out.

With one last glance at the kitchen, which is now being occupied by Amy eating the brownies, Stacie left to go to her shared room. Wondering what might've happened if Amy didn't barge in that exact moment.

-Pandas-

The next night was movie night for the Bellas, and when Beca didn't want to participate. They turned on a Disney movie, which were the only kind of movies Beca was willing to watch (because who doesn't like Disney). After much debate and threats, they decided on watching Pinocchio, and queued up at last 5 more movies to play.

After Lilly put on the movie, everyone got situated on the couch. They had 3 big bowls of popcorn, that were meant to split between amongst them. But in reality, Amy got one of the bowls, Beca and Chloe got their own bowl, while Cynthia-Rose held the other one for all the others to share. This time they also invited Emily around to stay the night and the legacy excitedly agreed.

Their seating arrangements were always the same. Beca and Chloe shares the loveseat, CR and Stacie will get one couch, Amy had the whole long couch, while Flo and Lilly were on the floor next to her, and Ashley was with Jessica on the floor too leaning back on the space between CR and Stacie, while Emily - who was a new addition - sat on the floor her back on Chloe and Beca's couch.

15 minutes into the movie Stacie noticed Beca leaning more towards Chloe, but shrugged it off. When she looked back at the both of them 10 minutes later, Beca's head was now on Chloe's shoulder as Chloe ran her arms up and down the DJ's arms. Stacie grinned and grabbed some popcorn from CR. When the movie ended, Stacie stretched as she looked over towards Beca and Chloe. They still haven't moved from their position, if they did, they only moved closer.

They were halfway into Tangled when Stacie decided to look at Beca and Chloe again, Chloe's hand was now on Beca's waist and the other one intertwined with each others. Stacie might be wrong, but maybe, just maybe, there was something going on with the two. And she's determined if she's right or not.

They ended up watching all 5 movies, but Emily didn't make it through the last two. Stacie started to notice her eyes drooping from the third movie and watched as Chloe and Beca made space for her on the couch. Since then Emily has been asleep on Chloe's lap while her legs are sprawled on Beca. And Stacie thinks it's pretty effin cute when they're in that position. So she secretly smiles.

After that all the Bellas filed out of the room and left Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Emily in the living room. They tossed a blanket over Emily and turned off the TV.

"Good night guys. See you in the room Chlo." Stacie said as she waved goodbye and mock yawned. She made an attempt to look like she's climbing up the stairs, but in reality she was behind the thin wall, watching the two. Again.

They were behind the couch where Emily was sleeping in and was whispering, so Stacie couldn't hear them. But she could see what they were doing. Chloe was up all in Beca's front while their hands were together. Chloe then whispered something in Beca's ear causing the younger girl to giggle. Then Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and winked before walking away towards the stairs. Which means Stacie has about 1.7 seconds to move before getting caught.

Thankfully, with her long legs, she climbed the stairs swiftly without sound and made it to her bed and leant on her side facing the wall so Chloe would think she's asleep. Stacie heard the door of the room shut and saw Chloe's bedside light turn off.

Stacie spent a lot of time thinking that night. Could it be possible that Chloe and Beca are dating? The Bellas, of course, all thought that it would happen. So it's not that bad. She also secretly felt proud of Beca for finally asking Chloe out, she knew she'd been meaning to for a long time. Stacie looked over at Chloe who was under her covers sleeping. 'Beca and Chloe huh? I could get used to it.' Stacie thought as she finally rested. Reminding herself to tell the other Bellas what she experienced the past two days.

* * *

A/N: This short fic is probably going to have like 4-5 chapters. Explaining each of the Bellas POV. So yea. :) Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive criticism? Leave all of them in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.


	2. Fat Amy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fat Amy

The second person who noticed that something was going on between Beca and Chloe was Fat Amy. It was Friday evening and it was _pouring._ All of the Bellas were in the house. Jessica, Ashley, Lilly, CR and Flo up in their rooms and Stacie, Amy and Chloe in the living room, with the exception of Beca. She had a class that was running late, and everyone was worried she won't be able to make it home. So when the front door was swung open with a bang, the three in the living room jerked a little.

The short brunette inhaled deeply and leaned against the door frame. Every inch of her body was soaked, and her hair was dripping water on the door mat. Normally Beca would be happy there was a thunderstorm, because she repeated it to Amy countlessly. But then again, normally she wasn't out in the relentless rain running the two miles from her class to the Bella house, without an umbrella.

Amy watched as Chloe got up from the couch towards Beca. Chloe began tearing her away from the wall as Beca scowled. Probably because now her clothes are sticking to her body like glue.

"Beca…" Chloe said. "You're soaked." Amy swore there was a tiny smirk in Chloe's face and a sexual innuendo in there somewhere but ignored it.

"Yes, Captain Obvious. Now help me." Beca whined, stretching out the 'me'. Chloe giggled and took her soaked bags and putting them on the hanger.

"You know you should've took the umbrella like I told you to." Chloe said.

"I didn't know it would rain! The morning was fucking sunny as hell." Beca cursed as she attempted to take off her boots, without unzipping it.

"Beca…" Chloe scolded her gently as she got down to unzip her boots and gently slid them off of her.

Amy felt someone poking her back and turned around to find Stacie smirking and and nudging her to take closer look at Beca and Chloe.

"Urgh I'm going to take a shower." Beca pointed out, as she trudged up the steps, stomping on it. Chloe followed her and then there was a sound of shutting of a door.

"See!" Stacie hit Amy's hand. "They're going to totally shower together now."

"Ow." Amy said as she rubbed the place where Stacie hit her.

"Okay you have a point. Maybe the ginger and short stack _do_ have something going on."

"And you know they were about to kiss yesterday! But you ruined the fucking moment!" Stacie half whined-half groaned.

"Okay, okay. I get it! You said that to me like 3 times today Legs, I'm sorry I ruined your daytime fun of spying on them."

"But now you totally see what I mean right? I mean come on, she took off her boots for her." Stacie pushed on.

"But that's typical Chloe nature. It doesn't mean they're dating." Amy countered.

"Uhh. Are you blind? Tell me I'm not the only one that saw Chloe's mischievous smirk when she said you're soaked. Anyways never mind! You'll totally see what I mean later." Stacie winked as she turned up the volume on the TV. Fat Amy sighed and continued to watch the TV.

Not long later, Chloe rejoined them in the living room along with Beca, who had a massive blanket over her head and put over her body. Chloe sat first on the love sit making space for Beca on the other side, but Beca casually just sits on Chloe's lap, as Chloe makes an amused face. She didn't mind though as she pulled Beca closer and made themselves comfortable.

The two who were watching their every move, put on an excited face. Stacie bit her lip to prevent her from squealing and Fat Amy smirked. Amy turned to Stacie and whispered,

"I guess something _is_ going on between Red and Short Stack."

"I told you so." Stacie gushed. They looked back at their fellow co-captains and saw that Beca's asleep while Chloe's running her hand on her hair.

"That's honestly so cute though," Amy heard Stacie whisper in her ear. She nodded back and looked towards the TV again, not missing the way that Chloe's fragrance changed to the scent of Beca's bodywash.

-Pandas-

Fat Amy thinks she might suffocate, or die at this point. It has been an hour after the whole rain fiasco and all the Bellas were either in the living room or in the dining table eating the pizza that Flo ordered. But back to Amy's ordeal. Beca and Chloe can not. She repeats. Can not. Keep their hands off of each other the whole night. It's like some magnetic power that's pulling them together, always. They ate together, took pizza together, washed their hands together, they even attempted to get the TV remote at the same time for aca-gods sake. Amy wouldn't be surprised if a plier couldn't break them apart.

"Okay what's the deal with you two? You guys never left each other's side for the whole night. Like seriously! Even a joey and it's mom spends more time apart, and the little kangaroo lives in her body." Amy shouted as she put her hands up as emphasis as she looked towards Beca and Chloe.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Beca asked as she chewed the crust of her pizza.

Stacie noticed this and went up behind Beca and Chloe where they couldn't see her. Stacie was glaring at Amy and making gestures for her to shut her mouth. Stacie looked ridiculous, she's doing a mini-dance that involves her hands waving up and down and she made the 'slit at your throat' gesture. Amy looked at Stacie and both of them shared an intimidating look at each other, before Amy gave up.

"Nothing never mind. Just practicing my random ramblings. You know." Amy covered up.

"Okay..." Chloe said awkwardly and she leaned more closely to Beca.

"AMY! You know it's your turn to do dishes tonight," Stacie pointed out. Amy groaned but followed Stacie to the kitchen anyways.

Once they were out of sight and out of hearing, Stacie -once again- slapped Amy's arm. "Dude! You cannot let them know that we know that there's something going on between them."

"Okay okay calm your tits."

"I am calm!"

"What are you calm about?" Chloe asked as she put hers and Beca's dishes in the sink. Beca following closely behind her.

"Oh Stacie was just telling me about this new..." Amy started.

"This new..." Stacie continued attempting to make up a lie. "This new vibrator! It's really cool! It plays like music and when you st-"

"Okay I don't wanna know about it." Beca raised her hands in surrender before dragging Chloe and herself out of the kitchen.

"New vibrator. Really." Amy deadpanned. Stacie shrugged, "Hey, in my defense, at least I came up with something."

Amy rolled her eyes and started the dishes. "By the way thanks for doing the dishes!" Stacie ran off.

"Hey where's Stacie going? You know it's her turn for doing the dishes right?" CR came into the room with a plate in hand.

"STACIE!" Amy screamed, as a laugh could be heard from the stairwell.

"CR you know you're a good person right," Amy bat her eyelashes.

"Nuh uh girl. I'm not doing the dishes. Good luck."

Amy huffed out an annoyed sigh. Stupid Stacie.

-Pandas-

After dinner was done and dishes were washed -reluctantly- Amy went to her room to get ready for bed. Beca was already lying down on her bed, fighting off the sleep.

"Did the rain really make you that exhausted?"

"Yes. Have you ever tried to run in a huge thunderstorm, trying to cover your laptop?"

"We never have rain in Australia,"

"Well I highly don't recommend it." Beca murmured turning her back towards Amy. "Night."

"Good night cap'n." Amy said as she also went to her bed and let sleep take over her.

Later on that night, Fat Amy was woken up by soft knocks on the door. Before she could react, Beca beat her to it. Amy pretended to be asleep as she saw that it was only Chloe. She rolled her eyes, and it landed on her bedside alarm. It was 3:26 in the morning and she internally groaned, because what could be more important in 3am than sleep.

Deciding that she couldn't get anymore sleep, she listened to Beca and Chloe's hushed whispering. Silently thanking that she has really good hearing.

"Thanks for coming Chlo." Amy heard Beca say.

"It's fine, what did you need?" Chloe asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well. I couldn't sleep. Then I decided to make mixes, but then remembered that my laptop won't turn on. So I wanted to listen to music, but then I also remembered that my headphones were soaked. So I might've gotten slightly angry over it, and then…" Beca stopped as she saw Chloe's face. "You're not paying attention to any of this are you?"

Chloe yawned. "Nope." And rubbed her eyes again.

"Well anyways long story short, I decided to call you because I figured that you could entertain me,"

"So, you called me 5 times, until I would answer my phone, in 3am at night. Just so I could entertain you?"

"Yea…"

"Becs. I love you, but I really despise you right now."

Fat Amy who was being lulled to sleep by their conversation, instantly tensed when Chloe said that. 'They were in terms of endearment now?' Amy thought.

"Shh. Not so loud. You'll wake Amy."

"Sorry sorry."

"So what do you want me to do to 'entertain' you?" Chloe asked using air quotes on the word entertain. And hands coming to rest on her hips.

"Uhh… I don't know actually."

Then it was silently for a while. "Are you serious Beca? Just because you can't sleep, doesn't mean you have to let me not sleep too." Chloe screeched in a very hushed tone.

"Yes it does! We're like a couple, so we do things together." Beca tried to compromise.

Amy, who couldn't sleep now, smirked as Beca said couple. 'So they _are_ dating.' Amy thought.

"But I'm sleeepppyyy." Chloe whined and Amy swore she could see her stomp her foot.

"And I'm tired, but I just can't sleep! What do you want me to do?"

"You know what! Fine." Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her to the bed. She laid her down and settled both of them under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Shut up."

Amy couldn't really see what's happening on the other side of the room. So she sighed and attempted to go back to sleep, after 5 minutes of silence. Whatever Chloe did, seemed to put Beca right to sleep.

-Pandas-

The next morning Amy woke up early. She wasn't happy at all about her lack of sleep, but she was excited to tell all the other Bellas what she had heard, or snooped. But it's not called snooping if they're the ones who said it while Amy is in the room right? Right.

Amy woke up and looked towards Beca's bed. She smiled by what she saw. Beca was perfectly curled up under Chloe's arms as Chloe wrapped her hand protectively around her waist. The other hand was on Beca's head, presumably previously patting or massaging it.

Amy _could_ leave them alone and not be bothered at all by this. But who was she kidding. She took out her iPhone from her bedside desk and snapped a picture. She sent a mass text to the other Bellas.

[Amy 8:13] Bhloe is on bitches. _Picture attachment._

Amy glanced one last time at the two and smiled mischievously. 'If they're going to play us, then two or rather 8 can play at this game.' Amy finished her thought and went down to make breakfast.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the support guisee! I honestly didn't think this story would've gotten this much attention XD But thank youu so muchh!~ And if you don't follow my other story, just a heads up , I'll always reply to your reviews :)

And you know as alwayss, Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? An idea on who's POV I should do of next? Leave all of them in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _jalex1: I honestly intended this chapter to be shorter, but then I made it longer cuz of you :) Hope you like it._

 _Guest (1): Thanks, you're cute ;)_

 _Guest (2): Aww thanks very much :D Yea I also wanted a fic like this, so I decided to write it :)_

 _Bechloe Guest: Yep I'm the author of HFT, and aww thank you so muchh! :D_

 _anonymous1397: Yea, I just had to add that cuz of lovechild thing you know ;) And thanks!_

 _AnonymousPPBC: You're aca-awesome. ;)_

 _BrittanaSendrick47: Of coursee I'm continuingggg :D And thank you, remember, I have a feels shotgun ;) XD_


	3. Cynthia-Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Cynthia-Rose

The third person who noticed that something was going on between Beca and Chloe was Cynthia-Rose. On this particular Sunday, CR woke up to the shrill scream of someone downstairs. That someone who sounded a lot like,

"Stacie." CR crumbled under her breath as she got up from her bed. Unlike all the other Bellas, CR has a single room. She brushed her teeth and then went to investigate why Stacie was screaming at, she looked at the clock, 8:23AM on a Sunday morning.

When CR went down the stairs she was greeted by a distressed Stacie pacing around in the living room.

"CR! THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER IN THE KITCHEN!"

"Spider?!" CR looked back to a horrified looking Chloe. "I'm terrified of spiders." Chloe continued, backing up from the room slowly.

"What's all the noise about?" A tired looking Beca came in.

"Apparently there's a _huge_ spider in the kitchen." CR explained, emphasising on the 'huge'.

"Okay how huge are we talking here?" Chloe asked looking panicked.

"It was like the size of my hand huge." Stacie said pointing to her hands. "The last time I saw it, it was in the sink."

CR watched as Stacie plopped right onto the couch, "I'm not going to that kitchen again, until someone gets rid of it. AND makes sure it doesn't leave any spider eggs."

Chloe whimpered and backed up to Beca. This doesn't go unnoticed by CR and Stacie, and Beca openly hugged Chloe and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It's okay Red. Let me get rid of it." Beca smiled letting go of Chloe and going into the kitchen. "Where'd you say it was Stace?"

"In the sink."

"Oka- HOLY FUCK THAT'S HUGE!" Beca shouted as she ran out of the kitchen. "Okay normally I would be fine, but that. THAT. Was. A. Monster."

"Sorry Chlo. But this is a matter of life and death." Beca moved back to Chloe who was shaking.

About the same time, Lilly came into the room. She muttered something about 'spiders' and 'farms', then proceeded to go to the kitchen. Everyone was silent for a while until Lilly came back out with said spider in her hand. Immediately everybody in the living room, took a step back from Lilly.

"DUDE. DO NOT COME NEAR ME WITH THAT." Stacie exclaimed as she put her arms out.

"Yea I agree. Please don't." CR said. Chloe was in the verge of tears now as she saw the spider, she moved to Beca's back using the shorter girl as protection. Lilly whispered something else that no one heard, and went out of the house.

Chloe continued to inhale and exhale at the memory of the spider and it could be heard all the way to where CR was standing. CR noticed that Beca discretely wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist, to which Chloe lowered her head towards the ground. Chloe grew quieter, obviously she was finally calming down. CR noticed the exchanges between them.

"Hey Chlo. It's fine, it's gone now." Beca consoled the scared girl. Lilly came back in, with spider no where in sight, and went back to her room.

"Hey, why don't we start on breakfast yea?" Beca tried to comfort Chloe who was sniffling on her shoulder. CR saw the weak nod Chloe gave and the two made their way to the kitchen.

"Aww. Look at Beca being all soft, I heard Chloe's got arachnophobia 'cause of something that happened to her in middle school." Stacie explained to CR.

"I gotta admit, they make a cute couple together," CR watched as Beca slowly cheered Chloe up by splashing water on her face, accidentally bumping their hips together, making funny faces with fruits. "I wonder why they just won't tell us?"

"Meh. You know Beca likes to be mysterious, and besides, it's more fun this way." Stacie smirked. "Now come on, let's go help the two lovebirds with breakfast,"

CR shook her head but followed Stacie to the kitchen anyways.

-Pandas-

At rehearsals, CR noticed how Beca and Chloe are more touchy-feely with each other than normal. Like when Beca's focusing on the set-list, sometimes Chloe would hug her from behind and steal her headphones to listen to what's playing. Or when Chloe's doing a routine that requires two people to do it, Beca would always leave her hand longer than it needs to be. They even attempted to hula hoop in one big hula hoop, that ended badly by the way.

"Do you feel the sexual tension in this room? I feel very pressured." Stacie whispered to CR and Fat Amy. "I mean I get it they're dating, and Chloe's wearing a very low top right now, and how Beca's legging fits her ass really well, but seriously. I can see their toner from all the in China." CR and Amy laughed, eliciting confused looks from other Bellas.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asked, hands in Beca's.

"Stacie was telling us about…" Fat Amy started.

"About…" CR continued.

"About the first time I used that musical vibrator, it was amaz-" Stacie explained.

"Don't want to hear about it!" Beca cut her off, and Chloe went to Emily.

"Yea Stace! Legacy's in the room. she's too young." Chloe covered her ears while Emily, who wasn't paying attention, just gave a confused stare.

"What?"

"Shh. It's okay." Chloe unnecessarily comforted patting her shoulder. Emily blinks, "O-Okay… I'm going to go to Jessica and Ashley over there,"

After that, the next hour of rehearsals went by quickly. Beca and Chloe would never leave each other's side for more than a minute, and it's very sickeningly cute, how they would always stay together. When everyone went out, it was unusually more sunny than it was supposed to be. Lilly went away from the group muttering stuff about 'alleys' and 'gangs', Flo had a meeting with her professor, Fat Amy went to 'buy a smoothie' and, Jessica and Ashley went on their own to a cafe. Leaving Beca, Chloe, CR, Stacie and Emily in front of the rehearsal place.

"I'm feeling like ice cream, anybody want to join?" Stacie asked as she squinted her eyes to see better.

"I'm down," CR replied. And a mutter of yes's followed, then soon they were walking towards a little ice cream shop just a little off campus.

Everybody got their own ice creams and drinks to go along with it, surprisingly Beca and Chloe didn't share. Stacie and CR thought they would, by the way that they're acting. Then they sat down in a booth, Chloe near the window, Stacie in the middle and CR on the other side of Stacie, while Beca was opposite of Chloe sharing the seat with Emily.

Then they fell into a light conversation after that and at first CR didn't notice anything happening. But after some time she noticed the redhead squirming in her seat. CR wanted to ask if she was okay, but decided not to, when Chloe stopped moving. She instead focuses on her ice cream and Emily story.

"So then he started to just ramble on and on about chairs, and it attracted so much attention from the other students that even the professor from literally the stage asked us to be quiet, and I wasn't even speaking, and then-" Emily continued her speech about one of her classmates, who apparently wouldn't shut up about chairs.

"So yeah, after that i just smacked him on his forehead asking him to shut up," CR snickered at the way Emily handled the situation.

"That reminds me of the time, my cousin got stuck in a chair," Stacie started. CR tuned out a bit and watched her fellow friends interact with each other. But she noticed that Beca was doing things with her vanilla, soft-serve, ice cream in a cone.

She traced her tongue up the ice cream slowly, and swallowed it slowly. CR followed Beca's gaze and it was not at Stacie, who was telling the story, nor was it directed to Emily who was giving remarks about Stacie's story, it was to a squirming Chloe, who had her legs crossed and hands in between her thighs. And CR quickly registered what's happening.

CR watched as Beca licks the ice cream even slower and when she reached the top, she sucked at it lightly. Then she watches as Beca put her elbows on the table, and put on a feisty look on her face.

"CR?" CR was snapped away from her staring and focused her attention on Stacie.

"Huh? What?"

"I said you're ice cream's melting," Stacie pointed out.

"Oh shit." CR ate it quickly and it was quickly finished. CR then continued to watch Beca, who now has an evil glint in her eyes. Then she proceeded to circle the tip of the ice cream with her tongue, just seducing Chloe in the ice cream store, as if it's a normal thing to do.

"And yea we had to cut open the chair for him to get out- Beca. What the fuck are you doing to that ice cream?" Stacie asked eyeing Beca weirdly, as Beca blushed hard nearly dropping her ice cream.

"Wh-What?" Beca spluttered.

"I mean buy it some drinks first, take it out on some dates. Don't go trying to deep-throat the poor thing." Stacie joked, as Beca's pale skin soon resembled the skin of a tomato. Emily giggled as Chloe tried hard to focus her attention on anywhere but Beca.

As they finished their ice creams, CR noticed that Beca and Chloe are walking slightly behind them. Feeling curious, CR leaned back and tried to focus on their conversation.

"Did you enjoy the ice cream show Beale?" CR heard Beca ask, wondering if she had said 'Beale' or 'Babe'.

"Shut up. Do you know how hard it is to not have pounced on you right there?" CR sniggered at Chloe's reply.

"It must've been. Considering how sexy I am… And just so you know that ice cream is nothing compared to you."

CR looked back a little bit and saw that Chloe had hit Beca's arm and they were laughing lightly at each other. CR bumped shoulders with Stacie, who was in the middle of a conversation about chairs with Emily, and nudged her to look back at Beca and Chloe. She mouthed 'I know' and continued her conversation.

Cynthia-Rose put two hands on the back of her head. 'Beca and Chloe huh? I called it first from long way back.' CR proudly thought. How she wished she would've bet on them.

* * *

A/N: Wahh thanks for all the feedback guys! I love it :) I've decided the order of the Bellas POV now and it goes like this: 1. Stacie, 2. Fat Amy, 3. CR, 4. Flo, 5. Lilly, 6. Jessica and Ashley (They're one chapter), 7. Aubrey, 8. Beca and Chloe (They're also one chapter) and 9. For the big finale: Emily, because I have something special in stored for her POV XD. And thanks so much for all the follows/faves/reviews, it makes my day like 1000x happier! :)

And as always, Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Want to tell me which scene was the funniest? Leave all of them in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _jalex1: Haha yea I had to put that cuz you know it's Stacie XD And thank youuu :)_

 _Casolia: Aww thank you! Your review made me can't keep this goofy grin off my facee :P Haha thank you for all the kind words and the faveee *heart emoji* :D_

 _BrittanaSendrick47: Haha I did CR this chapterr. Hope you liked it :) And yea no one messes with my feels gun B) (Also btw I checked out your story, I wanna go to the festival, It's very good. Keep writing!)_

 _Somebody: *somebody that I used to know plays in the background* DUH! Of course I remember you. How could I not, cuz like everytime i see a swivel chair I get reminded that I will soon get killed by one. And thanks so muchh, I wanted to do something different than sad stuff so yeaa :P :) Also thank you! *heart emoji*_

 _vee-ron-eeh-kah: Thank you! You're too kind :)_

 _Smookey: Haha hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading :)_

 _Keeper-Blues: D'aww thanks :) And yea Bechloe is very cute ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapterr!_

 _JakeSnow: I was planning to do that, and now I will. Thanks for the suggestion dude! :D_

 _Bechloe Guest: Haha Aubrey'll be one of the last, but yes I will eventually do her! And thank youu very much :)_


	4. Flo

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 4: Flo

The fourth person that noticed that something was happening between Beca and Chloe was Flo. It was a Tuesday afternoon and she had just finished her last class. Her professor assigned homework that was supposed to be submitted online tomorrow morning. Feeling hungry, Flo walked to the cafe that was on the way to the Bella house. When she reached there, she was surprised to see Beca and Chloe having lunch. She heard from Stacie and Fat Amy that they were dating, but she doesn't like to get involved in gossip. The last time she did that, she ended up locked in a warehouse for six hours.

Therefore as far as gossip goes, unless Beca and Chloe tells it straight to her face, they're nothing more than just friends. Which is why, Flo decides to sit with them.

"Hey guys! Funny bumping into you here," Flo greeted and both of them jumped.

"Jesus Christ Flo." Beca put a hand on her chest. Chloe giggles at that.

"Just Flo will do, mind if I sit here?"

"No," "Yes," Beca and Chloe looked at each other and shared a confusing glance. Flo stood there awkwardly as they seem to be talking to each other in psychic, with facial expressions. Finally Beca gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you can sit down…" Beca said as she looked away. Flo just smiled and took a seat opposite the two.

"So Flo, how was your class?" Chloe asked nicely.

"It was fine, I have an assignment due tomorrow though. So that sucks..." She replied as she took a bite of her sandwich. They fell into a light conversation after that, but Beca had this look that was evident on her face that she really wanted Flo to leave. Chloe seems to notice as well and asked Beca,

"Why the grumpy face Becs?" Just as Beca was about to reply, Flo interrupted.

"You know in my family, if you make a grumpy face, they would say that your face resembles the ass of a chicken,"

"Cool." Beca smiled, but it looked forced. "AH!" Beca exclaimed suddenly and Flo cast a questioning look.

"I'm fine, sorry." She muttered. And that could mean either two things, she was suddenly possessed by a ghost or Chloe hit her under the table… She'll go for the latter. It became an awkward silence after that, and Flo could just feel Beca and Chloe's discomfort.

"I'm sorry, but did I interrupt something before coming here?" Flo asked.

"No," "Yes," Flo internally facepalmed because now the whole process is going to be repeated. So instead, to save herself from trouble, she decided to leave them alone.

"I'm just going to go now, see ya guys in the Bella house." Flo said as she stood up.

"Great idea! We'll be there soon," Beca hurriedly shooed her off.

"Okay okay I'm going, if you didn't want my beautiful company, you could've just said so," Flo joked.

"We're sorry Flo, we didn't mea-" Chloe started but Flo waved her off. "It's fine, I was just joking Red. See ya,"

And with that Flo left the cafe, but she was curious to what the two were going to do. So she sneaked into a bush just opposite of where they're sitting and she saw them take in each other's hands, and they started to talk, and Chloe leans her head on Beca's shoulder, and then Beca tilted her head while Chloe looked up and they kis- 'Holy Guacamole. They _are_ dating.' Flo thought as she gasped, at the scene in front of her.

Flo smirked at her new found knowledge and sprinted to the Bella house. When she burst through the door, she was greeted by all the Bellas except for Beca, Chloe, and Lilly.

"You guys would never guess what I saw just now." Flo said as she hung her bag up.

"What?" Fat Amy asked.

"I saw Beca and Chloe kiss each other in a cafe,"

"WHAT!?" Stacie shrieked as she turned off the TV. "Tell me more."

"Stacie we still wanted to watch the-" Jessica started to speak but was cut off by Stacie putting her finger on Jessica's mouth, while saying, "Shhhhhhhh. Go on Flo."

"Okay first. Calm down. I think you're scaring poor Jessica. Second. I was at a cafe after my class and I saw them there, and I thought you know, why not sit with them. _But then._ " She stopped to breathe. "Beca started to get all weird and every conversation we had seems forced. Then I just left because it was very awkward, but I decided to look back and in a matter of time they were kissing." Flo explained.

"But how were they kissing though? Were there tongues involved? Did they make out after? I gotta know the important details." Stacie whined.

"I didn't stick around to find out, after they kissed I ran away,"

"Ugh!" Stacie flopped back into the couch.

"Can we turn the TV back on now?" Ashley asked.

"Okay girls let's make Beca and Chloe suffer. Here's the plan…" Stacie sat back up.

"No TV… Okay then…" Flo saw Ashley muttered, shrugging her shoulders to Jessica.

"Friday night we make a sleepover. We play games like truth or dare, ask them personal questions, dare them to do really affectionate things to each other. We get alcohol involved. And for the songs, we play _all_ of Chloe and Beca's lady jams." Stacie grinned evilly, sending shivers down Flo's spine. "Let's show them that two can play at this game. Any questions?"

"What if they end up having sex later?" CR questioned.

"Nah they'd know better than to do that," Stacie replied.

"What about heavily make out?" Fat Amy asked also.

"Pretty sure that won't happen either,"

"What if we accidentally sell one of our organs on a black market?" Flo countered and everyone gave her strange looks. "What? It happened to my uncle before,"

"Your uncle got drunk in a girl's sleepover and accidentally sold his organs to a black market?" Fat Amy asked.

"Hey. It wasn't one of his brightest moments,"

-Pandas-

Beca and Chloe didn't come home until 6pm at the evening, and when they did they just disappeared up in Beca's room, where they still are right now. Meanwhile, Flo was working on her assignment and just when she was about to search up a definition of a word, she noticed that the wifi was down.

"Hey guys! The wifi's down." Flo exclaimed from her situation on the couch. She was then met with a few groans and sighs. She's very thankful that the assignment didn't require internet, besides she could always look up the word in Stacie's big-ass dictionary that she keeps.

"Guys! You know the net's down!" Beca came into the living room with Chloe following behind her.

"Wow. No shit sherlock." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Fix it will you?"

"I don't know how to fix those, don't you know? 'Cause you're smart in physics and stuff." Beca replied taking Chloe's hand and pulling them onto the free space on the floor. Flo can't help but watch as Beca sat down first and pulled Chloe to sit in between her legs. Then Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's torso, pulling her close, as Chloe leaned back her body onto Beca.

"Wifi and Physics are two totally different things smartass."

"Well sorry for trying to help." Beca muttered.

"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to focus," Flo said. The Bellas muttered multiple apologies and they resorted to watching the TV. Flo then was able to focus back into her work. Her professor had warned the class that this assignment was coming but Flo didn't prepare.

"Flo whose class is that for?" Stacie asked.

"Mr. Howard's." Flo replied not looking up from her textbook.

"Oh I had him last year," Chloe chimed. Then the Bellas all started a conversation about Mr. Howard, starting from his looks to what coffee he drinks in the morning. Flo was getting annoyed at the Bellas inability to keep their mouth shut,

"Guys please. I'm trying to work." Flo said. They just apologized again and kept quiet.

"Becs, what do you say we cook some breakfast-dinner? Pancakes anyone?" Chloe asked. The other Bellas murmured some kind of agreement, and Chloe dragged Beca to the kitchen. But the rest of the Bellas again started to talk loudly and Flo groaned.

"We're bored Flo! Why don't you go up to your room and study?" Stacie countered.

"Because I don't want to move, I already have my study position. Why don't you go to your room? Flood the bathroom for all I care. Just. Let me work." Flo threatened. Then she decided that to block out the noises from the other Bellas with her earphones. It worked.

After an ample amount of time, Flo finally finishes her assignment and put her fists up in the air as a form of victory.

"Yes." She said. It took a moment for Flo to realize that all the Bellas were gone from the living room. She'd been distracted so much that she didn't even notice them leaving. What she did notice though, was her growing need of hunger. So she went to the kitchen.

As Flo nears the kitchen though, she is overwhelmed by the smell of freshly baked pancakes. At this point she isn't even consciously walking to the kitchen, it's the scent luring her in. As she almost set foot into it, she immediately steps into a dollop of whipped cream.

"What the…?" Flo said as she attempted to wipe the cream off from her feet.

She looks up to see Beca spray whip cream on Chloe's face, laughing all the while. Chloe gave a shrieking noise that kind of resembles of Beca's name.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Chloe said as she snatched the whip cream can from Beca and chased her around the kitchen.

Chloe finally caught Beca in her arms, breathing hard from the running. "Game Over Mitchell." Chloe threatened as she nuzzled her face, full of whip cream, to Beca's neck.

"Chloe!" Beca giggled still in Chloe's arms. Then Beca looked up to Chloe's face, both mouths agape. Flo chuckled silently and wonders why the hell do they keep it a secret when it's so painfully obvious that they're dating.

"Woah, if you're going to lick the whip cream off of her face, _please,_ wait till I'm out of the room" Flo smirked as she enters the kitchen and mocked shielded her eyes. Flo could see Beca jump and blush, then get away from Chloe's grasp.

Hunger forgotten Flo exits the room with one pancake in hand, but not before hearing Chloe's voice.

"That sounds like a _great_ idea," Chloe slurped.

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed.

"Wait guys where are the other Bellas by the way?" Flo shouted from the living room.

"They're in your room," Beca replied.

"What're they doing in my room?"

"Something about running a bath?" Chloe added.

"Oh shit," Flo cursed. Needless to say, when the wifi finally worked again, Flo was definitely the happiest.

* * *

A/N: Hnnnnggggghhh. Would you guys believe this chapter was written differently over 5 times. The first one started with no wifi in the morning, the second was making the sleepover that night, the third they all sang songs from cartoons to annoy Flo, the fourth was another movie night, and the fifth was this one. I kept having to remind myself that the point of this story is the Bellas looking at Bechloe's relationship themselves, then I just write stupid random shit. I'm sorry :C Anyway for people who didn't catch what I posted here last time, the order goes like this: 1. Stacie, 2. Fat Amy, 3. CR, 4. Flo, 5. Lilly, 6. Jessica and Ashley, 7. Aubrey, 8. Beca and Chloe and 9. Emily. So next would be Lilly!

And as always, Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Want a self-esteem boost because you're having a bad day? Leave all of them in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _jalex1: Aww thanks dude. :)_

 _Bechloe Guest: Haha I try to make chapters as funny as possible :) And if you're confused as to who's going to be next I posted to list up there in my A/N._

 _AnonymousPPBC: I have a feels shotgun that's how ;) and P.S: I'm gonna do all :)_

 _Keeper-Blues: Aww thanks so much! I think this time it's Chloe teasing Beca noww :P Hope this chapter satisfies!_

 _MissCuddless: You're too cute._

 _Casolia: YES! READ FANFICTIONS IN CLASS! I 100% SUPPORT YOU. Once I got an update on my favourite story (That takes like forever to update) in class and started jumping down in my seat while hyperventilating XD (The teacher was not amused). And thank you so much for the kinds words! *heart emoji*_

 _Sendrick-Bechloe: I'm going to stop at the ninth chapter :) It was intended to be shorter but I decided to make it only 9 and maybbeee an epilogue. But thank you!_

 _mikan813: Awww thank youuu! You're very kind :)_

 _JakeSnow: They cuddled. XD_

 _Smookey: Your wish is my command *grants wishes* ;)_

 _Amazing: Awwww! Thank you! :D You're amazing! Keep doing an amazing job at life. :)_


	5. Lilly

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lilly

The fifth person who noticed that something was happening between Beca and Chloe is Lilly. She noticed it happening from way back when. If only people would actually listen to her. At the moment she doesn't want to be in the way of Stacie and Amy's 'sleepover night' preparation, so she's in her room. Playing with Kumo, her pet spider.

"Lilly!" Stacie shouted from downstairs. She put Kumo back into his cage, and checks twice if it's locked. Then she came downstairs to Stacie.

"Oh Lilly! Can you make the popcorn?" Stacie asked her. She nodded slightly and began to walk away to the kitchen. "Thanks!" Stacie called out.

Lilly then took out the popcorn from the cupboard and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes. She watched as Stacie and Amy boss around the others, they told Beca and Chloe to get the drinks so that they'd get drunk later. The microwave beeped indicating the first batch was done, she took it out and placed it into a bowl, then put in the second bag.

"Jessica! Or Ashley? Or whichever you are! Come help me." Stacie exclaimed. Lilly watched as _Jessica_ (It seemed that Lilly was probably the only one that could tell them apart) helped Stacie move the couch so that they would have more room to sleep in. They decided to sleep in the living room, though Lilly would probably leave in the middle of the night to go to the basement and finish her time mach- _Wait._ She means she'll sleep.

The microwave beeped again, and Lilly put the last bag of popcorn into the microwave after putting the finished one into an empty bowl.

"Lilly, can you put extra salt on mine? That would be great. Thanks." Amy walked by her and grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, then made her way out of the kitchen. Lilly moved to the condiments cupboard and put extra salt on Amy's popcorn.

The last popcorn was finished and she put it in an empty bowl again and when she was done, she put it on the table and went back to her room.

Lilly knew what was going on. She actually already lived this day about 2- She had a good feeling about today. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that Beca and Chloe were more than just friends, she actually knows for a fact that they marry and have kid- _WHAT LILLY MEANS IS…_ Okay yes, she has a time machine. But she won't ever tell anyone about it. Ever.

Lilly knows that tonight is going to result in a mess. But a good mess. Well she'll just have to wait and see again.

-Pandas-

Lilly came down after being called by Stacie, yet again. When she came down, all of the other Bellas were already dressed in their sleeping gear. She would just sleep in whatever she had on now, if she ever does sleep.

Lilly joined in on the floor, eating some popcorn. They passed out drinks and Lilly kindly refused, she didn't want to be drunk tonight. Lilly looked towards Beca and Chloe, they were sitting pretty close, but they weren't doing anything worthy of noticing. She then looked at Amy and Stacie who had a deadlock stare on Beca and Chloe, or as Amy likes to call them, Bhloe.

"Hey why don't we play some music?" Stacie asked. The rest of the Bellas nodded in agreement and Stacie hooked her Iphone into a speaker. She started to play some good songs, but Lilly knew that some dirty ones were coming. She knew that Stacie had specifically made a playlist for this moment, that included some of Beca and Chloe's 'lady-jams'. And they said Lilly was the weird one.

Lilly tried to listen to the conversation, they were talking about some nice restaurant just outside of Barden. Lilly looked towards Chloe and Beca, they were slowly inching closer to each other, and by five minutes, they were side by side; hands intertwined. Lilly noticed that everyone was already on their second or third cup of… Whatever Chloe and Beca got at the store. She also noticed how the song changed from seemingly normal songs, to Titanium. Which was no secret that it was one of Chloe's well known lady jams. Lilly watched as Chloe tries not to be affected by it. And she watched as Stacie tried to hide a smug smirk from her face by drinking.

"Guys! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Amy said excitedly.

"Truth or Dare? What are we? Twelve?" Beca scoffed.

"Well I mean… You literally look like a twelve year old Beca." Stacie remarked.

"Fuck you Stacie,"

"Love you too Mitchell. So Truth or Dare?"

"I think it'll be fun, I'm in." Chloe said as she scooted to the front. Beca sighed but joined Chloe anyway, and all of the other Bellas as well. Including Lilly.

"Okay rules are: 1. You are allowed to have 1 skip, but after that skip you have to wait 3 rounds before you can do another skip. 2. You alternate Truths and Dares, no repeating them twice. 3. Nothing too humiliating. 4. Let's _try_ to keep it safe, meaning you can't dare someone to jump off the second floor window." Stacie said, and everyone looked at Beca.

"Hey! That was _one_ time during Junior Year. At least Flo didn't get hurt…" Beca said crossing her arms.

"I was hospitalized for 3 days!"

"Hospitalized. Shmopitalized. You were fine." Beca waved as Flo rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, ready? Should we just spin a bottle to decide the order?" Stacie asked and the Bellas nodded. She then stood up and went to the kitchen, then Stacie returned with a bottle and they spun it. It spun, and spun, until it landed on… CR.

"Ooh! Okay CR. Truth or Daree?" Stacie asked.

"I'm gonna start easy and say truth,"

"Okay… Uhmm…" Stacie clasped her hands and hummed. Lilly doesn't like to be part of these games, it's stupid and unconventional. She just tunes out the bits that aren't interesting, so she missed out on CR's question and focused to the bottle that was now spinning again. It landed on Beca, and instantly the room's atmosphere changed.

"So Beca… Truth or Dare?" Stacie grinned mischievously.

"I'm a badass, dare." Beca said proudly.

"Okay… Ummm," Stacie thought for a bit. Lilly herself had quite a few ideas but she didn't even know if they were legal. So she decided to not get involved.

"I know!" Fat Amy interrupted. "Let's go with ice cubes down your pants."

"Fine," Beca said, not giving a care.

They did it. Much to Lilly's disappointment. Beca exclaimed how it was very cold, which was much expected. And everyone else laughed. Also expected. Beca opted to change pants because it looked like she had wet herself, but Stacie said she had to keep it on. Stacie won the argument.

The game went on for a while, they did some stupid things. Fat Amy was dared to eat a sandwich that has the first five things she picked out, blindfolded, from the fridge, by Jessica. Stacie was dared to get in the shower with all her clothes and keep it on, by Beca. Flo prank called her uncle, by Ashley. Chloe revealed that she had a fling with Aubrey in her sophomore year, by Flo. And it went on like that. Until it came upon Beca's turn again.

Now Lilly had expected this would happen. Stacie was about to dare Beca something, Chloe related.

"Okay Beca, dare time… I dare you to kiss Chloe for… 5 seconds," Stacie smirked. Beca immediately went from white as a sheet, to a dark shade of red in a matter of seconds.

"Uhh… Pass."

"Aww is _the_ Beca Mitchell too chicken to do a dare?" Stacie mocked. "I'm shocked." The other Bellas, except for Lilly, Jessica and Ashley, also went in on the teasing. Even Chloe said, "What? I'm not good enough for you Mitchell?"

At that everyone 'oohed'. Beca blushed harder and rubbed the back of her neck. Lilly noticed how there were now at least 4 inches of space between Beca and Chloe, that weren't there before.

"Fine! I'll do the stupid dare." Beca exasperated. That got multiple cheers from the Bellas and then they began chanting, "Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her."

"On one condition. After this, we're done with Truth or Dare" Beca reasoned. The Bellas seemed to agree that they're done, and watched Beca expectantly. She leaned in to Chloe, and in the middle she closed her eyes.

When their lips met, the bellas counted. Really slowly. Their kiss wasn't deep, nor were any tongues used. But it was still intimate, and it was clear that this wasn't the first time they'd done it. Once the five seconds were up, Beca immediately pulled away, and kept that 3 inches visible. Chloe on the other hand, giggled, and moved closer to Beca.

"Aww don't be awkward Beca. It was _just_ a kiss," Stacie winked, standing up to change her clothes before she gets sick.

The other Bellas cleaned up, but Lilly stayed put. She discreetly watched as Beca and Chloe spoke in hushed whispers as they sweep out the remnants of the ash of paper from a previous dare. Beca was smiling at whatever Chloe said, and at one point Chloe rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Lilly had to admit, that that was pretty cute.

-Pandas-

After that they decided to watch a movie, much to Beca's reluctance. They opted for a scary movie though, as it was the only other type of movie Beca likes, other than disney. So she pulled up Insidious. Lilly had seen this movie about 4 times, and it's becoming a little boring.

They took their movie seating places and started the movie. Halfway towards the movie, Lilly looked towards Beca and Chloe. Chloe was using Beca's shoulder as a shield in case any scary things pop up. Beca was rubbing Chloe's back aimlessly, as she seemed to be engrossed by the movie. Whenever Chloe screamed or yelped, Beca murmured some words to her, that Lilly couldn't hear. And it always calmed her down.

After the movie ended, everyone decided that they would get ready for bed. They put out their pillows and blankets, then got situated on the floor. Lilly was near the door, beside the stairs. Beca and Chloe were in front of the TV, they were sleeping very close to each other. Amy was near the kitchen. Flo, Jessica and Ashley were near the wall. Stacie and CR in the middle of all of them.

All the Bellas got comfortable, then Stacie propped herself up on her elbows and smirked, "Let's tell scary stories."

"But we just watched a scary movie," Chloe whined.

"It doesn't count as watching if you spent half the time with your eyes closed Chlo."

"Shut up, it was still scary. But fine…"

"Yay! I'll start. So this was based on a true story… One day," Stacie then told a, not so scary, story about how a house was haunted and yadda yadda. Lilly didn't really care. She just wanted to get this over with. Though it seems that Chloe was really scared. She was sitting down on Beca's lap as Beca held her tightly, listening to Stacie's story.

"They moved out in the end." Stacie finished. "Next?"

Lilly knew they were purposely making Chloe scared, so that they could get reactions out of Beca. And they were getting results. CR went next, telling a story about a haunted carnival, and Chloe sometimes would whimper. When Chloe did that Beca would pat her head and tell her things so that she would calm down. If it weren't for the constant shivering, Lilly would've thought Chloe fell asleep like that.

"The girl then came out of the magic box, and into the real world again. The End." CR finished. "Fat Amy? You got one?"

And they saved the best for last. Amy's known that she tells some of the most scariest, but ridiculous stories there are. Lilly didn't miss Beca's hold tightening as Chloe grasped her shirt. Fat Amy started the story, and Chloe immediately closed her eyes and tried to tune it out. Lilly almost feels sorry for her, but she knows that this would soon be a distant memory anyways. Everything does.

Fat Amy was telling a story about a girl who no one believed that the dog could talk, and was slowly slipping into a crazy person. She got put into a psych ward, and she kept having dreams of the dog talking. And Lilly could admit that it's a little creepy, how Amy describes the story. Chloe kept shivering and whimpering at the particularly vivid and scary parts, and Beca would never fail to calm her down. No one brought up Chloe's distraught however, because they knew it was bound to happen. Since their first movie night, from way back in Freshman year, where Chloe had practically bounced in her seat to Aubrey's lap. It was funny how to blonde would try to cover Chloe's eyes, or ears. And all of them ended up watching them interact than watching the movie.

But now it was different. Beca's different. Beca comforted Chloe, so that she makes her feel safe. And Lilly thinks they would make a great couple. _Oh wait._ They are.

Fat Amy finished the story strongly on how the girl commits murder inside the ward after seeing a puppy outside her window. And after that everyone got ready for bed. Beca still held Chloe close under the blanket. Beca was being the big spoon and Chloe was the little one.

"Good night guys." Stacie said. And all the others gave some sort of response before they all fell into a deep slumber.

Except for Lilly. She carefully treaded to the basement, and started playing with her machine. 'Hey. A little time travelling never hurt anyone.' Lilly thought as she pressed the button.

-Pandas-

Lilly came back from whenever she went. And she came back around 7am, she went upstairs and came back to see that everyone was still asleep. But at some point during the night, Beca ended up being the little spoon to Chloe now, and Lilly smiled.

Even though they're trying so hard to hide it. It was _pretty_ damn obvious.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this took long to update. I'll try to update soon, expect one on Tuesday? Or Wednesday? :) And thanks for all the favs/follows/reviews, it honestly makes me so happy. And your reviews make me update faster and make me smile so much! :)

Oh btw! Seeing as this story is getting much more attention than I had imagined it will get, do you guys want a cover art? Or should I just leave it blank? Do any of you wanna do it?

And yea that's all for today. Thanks so much! All of you. And as always! Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Have an answer to my cover art question? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _Smookey: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter. :)_

 _Amazing: Aww thank you very much! You're amazing :)_

 _MissCuddless: No. Oh you. I also love this way too much ;)_

 _jalex1: Aww thank you very much. :)_

 _AnonymousPPBC: Thank you! Oh and sure I'll do that prompt after I finish with this story though :) Just let me know one thing: Did the Bellas exist? Can I just make Beca and Chloe not know each other? Like make Chloe an intern or something? If not then just let me know how you want to describe Beca and Chloe's relationship. :) Looking forward to writing it!_

 _JakeSnow: Haha! Get your mind out the gutter XD_

 _Keeper-Blues: Aww thank you very much! I hope this meets your standards. I tried to make Lilly seem very illusive and stuff. :) Hope you had a great day!_

f _eistykleinemaus: Hahaha you really like to change names don't ya? XD And don't worry the feels gun is safe._

 _AngelEyes: Awww thank you very much! Yea I try to make them bad at hiding it :P And I'm glad a lot of people are looking forward to Aubrey's chapter. Because I already have everything planned for hers ;)_

 _Casolia: You know you're a cool person. Thanks so much for all the kind words, hope this chapter satisfies :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! *heart emoji*_

 _Somebody: Hey don't feel compelled to reply or review every chapter dude. It's okay if you miss some or decide not to review anymore :) It's completely normal if you're for reading! I appreciate it, and maybe I won't let Chloe die, but you know I think you have the wrong story XD_

 _mitcheale: Aww thank you so much! I love that you love this story :) Hope this chapter was good! Thanks for reading! :)_

 _BtotheAtothenNtotheG: Aww thank you very much! Yea, I think everyone laughed at that. I will try to come up with more jokes :)_


	6. Jessica and Ashley

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jessica and Ashley

The sixth person, or rather people, that noticed something was going on between Beca and Chloe were Jessica and Ashley. Now it was well known that Jessica and Ashley were together always, they're not even an individual anymore, because everyone referred to them as Jessica _and_ Ashley. And they've grown accustomed to it, even confusing themselves sometimes to who is who. So they do everything together, they take the same majors, the same classes, they share the same room, sometimes they even collaborate on essays. They don't mind, the professors would usually give them the same grade by their very similar writing style anyway.

Jessica and Ashley had three tests and two essays due this week, each. It was a fairly busy week, a lot of the students have quizzes, tests or essays due. And Beca had cancelled rehearsals for the weekdays in prior notice, except for Friday. Today was currently a Tuesday evening, everyone was either in their rooms, in the dining area or in the living room studying. Jessica and Ashley being the ones in the living room, along with Stacie and Chloe.

"Hey does anyone know where Beca is? I need to ask her a question for our philosophy essay," CR asked from the dining table.

"She's still in the library, then I think she has to submit something in hard copy, then she's going to talk with her professor about extra credits, then go to her dad's for dinner. If you want, just text her," Chloe replied.

"Wow Red, seems like you've gotten pretty well acquainted with Beca's schedule." Stacie smirked, looking up from her notes.

"Well, you know, someone's gotta do it. And for sure Beca's not going to, I swear that girl forgets to eat too many times,"

"I see,"

Jessica and Ashley knows that Stacie is on about them being together. They have some suspicions too, but they've never actually seen Beca and Chloe do anything out of the ordinary before. Sure, there were those times where Chloe would get a little _too_ touchy-feely with Beca or when they would cuddle or some other cute things. But even Jessica and Ashley does some of the things they do sometimes, and they certainly don't want to have sex with each other… Yea they don't.

And they've heard of the stories the other Bellas told, like when Flo caught them kissing, the brownie incident, the photo Fat Amy took, the time CR watched Beca's dirty side. But they were all just stories, they could've easily made it up or misread the situation.

Stacie let out a huge sigh and hit her head in a huge Physics text book, "It's no use. My brain is fried."

"What are you working on?" Jessica asked.

"Oh you know Physics," She muttered.

"What's the question? Maybe I can help," Chloe intervened. Stacie shot up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Just try me,"

"Okay Red… Umm, the period of a physical pendulum is two pi square root _I_ lmgd, where _I_ is the moment of inertia about the pivot point and _d_ it the distance from the pivot to the center of mass. A circular hoop hangs from a nail on a barn wall. The mass of the hoop is 3 kilograms and its radius is twenty cent-" Stacie said.

"Okay woah. I think I lost you at pi," Chloe interjected. "Sorry Stace, I think you're on you're own."

"I figured. Jess? Ash? Any of you know?"

Both Jessica and Ashley shook their heads. They're busy studying their own thing for literature. Stacie sighed once again and stood up while taking all her books, "Well you guys are useless, I'll ask Flo. Bye," Stacie waved.

"Bye," Chloe muttered.

Jessica and Ashley don't usually say things, unless needed to. Maybe that's why many people confuse them, they're like twins. Even though they don't necessarily look the same, their personality is enough to confuse.

Some time passed and everyone managed their own dinner. It was nearing nine already and Beca still wasn't home. Chloe have stopped studying an hour ago, so have Jessica and Ashley. They were now just sitting in the living room watching TV. After about half an hour of Reality TV the front door opened revealing a tired looking Beca.

Jessica and Ashley watched as Beca unceremoniously dropped her bag on the floor with a huff. She took one good look at the stairs and groaned. Then Beca went to the living room, and face planted herself in one of the couches.

"Hey Becs!" Chloe greeted with her cheery attitude. Beca didn't reply though.

"Umm Cap? You're sitting on the TV remote and it keeps changing channels…" Jessica kindly pointed out.

"Oh she's right Beca, you're going to break the TV, or the remote," Chloe continued.

Still no response. Chloe sighed and got up from the loveseat and shook Beca's shoulder gently. "Serious Becs, move a little please?"

Chloe shook her shoulder harder and that elicited groan from Beca. "Ugh, take your stupid remote," She said muffling her voice with the pillows. Then she inched up her torso a bit so Chloe could take the remote from under her.

Jessica and Ashley watched as Chloe took the remote and handed it to them. They briefly moved the channel back to America's Next Top Model, and watched Beca and Chloe again. Chloe hovered over Beca with a concerned look on her face, Beca must've noticed her presence.

"I gave you the remote already Chlo. Go watch TV and just leave me alone,"

"Care to talk about it?"

"No. Go away."

"But-"

"Go away Chlo."

Chloe shook her head, but seeing as Beca even refuse to look up, she sat back and watched the TV anyway. Jessica and Ashley saw nothing wrong in that situation, Beca _was_ very closed off and personal. But somehow the air just got a little bit tense, they could sense Chloe thinking deeply. And they're not sure it's about Tyra Bank's decision of her favourite model getting thrown off the show.

A commercial break came on and they heard Beca sigh. She moved up from her position and walked to the loveseat.

"Sorry I snapped, it's been a long day. I didn't mean it," Beca said in a voice Jessica and Ashley could describe as vulnerability.

"It's okay, I know," Chloe smiled and pulled Beca's arm to let her sit on her lap.

"So what happened?" Chloe asked, wrapping her arms around Beca. Beca sighed and shrugged her shoulders, burying her face in Chloe neck.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong." Chloe started poking Beca on the side.

"Hey stop that,"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Chloe said as she continued poking her until Beca sighed deeply, not even feeling amused by Chloe's silliness.

"I don't know, it's just one of those days… It just kept going and going, and it just sucks is all. Nothing major happened,"

"Meaning you're going to lock yourself up in the room in the next 5 minutes and mix music until morning?"

Beca gave a small smile, probably because Chloe reminded her of music, "Yea, I guess. I'm going to take a shower first though, see ya," Beca got up from Chloe's lap and left the room without sparring a second glance.

Jessica and Ashley saw the hurt expression on Chloe's face as Beca left the room. They saw as she thought deeply about something. They saw as Chloe got an idea and sprinted to the kitchen. They saw Chloe leaving the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream in one hand, 2 spoons in her mouth, and an array of toppings in the other hand.

What Jessica and Ashley didn't see was, Chloe accidentally took Fat Amy's 'Do not touch or I will kill you Ice cream'. They shrugged and went back to watching TV.

-Pandas-

"Yo Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum," Fat Amy said as she came back from 'getting a smoothie'.

"Hey Amy," they replied at the same time. Fat Amy went to the kitchen and all was well until she let out a scream.

"WHO TOOK MY ICE CREAM!?"

Jessica and Ashley winced at the noise, but suddenly got reminded of Chloe. They bursted up from the couch and went over to Amy.

"Amy calm down… We know who took it-" Jessica started.

"And they had a very good reason to," Ashley continued.

"So Beca came home, having a bad day-"

"Then Chloe wanted to cheer her up-"

"So she brought her some ice cream-"

"And she must've mixed up hers and yours by accident,"

"Damn that Ginger." Fat Amy beckoned. She got up the stairs and went to her room, Jessica and Ashley followed, not liking at all where this is going.

They stopped in front of the door and Amy was about to scold Chloe, but then they heard a giggle. Amy raised an eyebrow and opened the door a bit to let themselves in. Since their room was in the attic, they could hide in the small stairwell behind a small wall.

"I can't believe he said that to you," Chloe laughed while taking a bite of ice cream.

Then Beca replied with a mouth full, "I know right. I mean he had no right to say that,"

"Thanks for this Chlo."

"It's no problem,"

"I love you." Jessica's eyes widened.

"I love you too." Ashley almost fainted.

There was a moment where Beca stares into Chloe's eyes and she stared back, "What?" Chloe asks.

"This."

Beca then leaned in fast and kissed Chloe on the lips, Jessica and Ashley gasped a little and they were worried they got caught. But the two didn't seem to notice. Amy let out an inaudible relieved sigh.

Chloe rest her hand on Beca's cheeks and seemed to move in closer. Beca put her hand on Chloe's thigh and the other on her waist. Their kiss went deeper and Jessica had to get Ashley to grip her arm to make sure this was reality.

They pulled away for what seemed like forever, and Beca laughed lightly.

"You taste like Rocky Road,"

"Meaning I taste good?" Chloe winked as they pulled away.

Beca blushed at that and then both of them just laughed.

"Is this pineapple?"

"No they're cheesecake bites, that's brownies bites, honey granola, chocolate syrup and whip cream!" Chloe corrected with a grin.

"Wait Chlo… Isn't this one Amy's stash of ice cream?" Beca said as she held up the Ben & Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Oh shit. I could've sworn I picked up mine. Don't worry, we didn't eat it, I'll just replace it. Be right back,"

At that point Fat Amy, Jessica and Ashley all realized that they have to move fast or they were screwed. They didn't have time to move back to the living room, so they ran to the nearest open bedroom, which coincidentally was Stacie and Chloe's.

They went in, out of breath, and Stacie looked up at them confusedly. "Hey? You three looked like you've seen a ghost. Don't tell me you went in the basement,"

"Beca and Chloe made out after eating ice cream in our room." Fat Amy said hurriedly.

"WHAT!? Why did you not invite me in on this show? Jess? Ash? You saw this?"

Jessica and Ashley still in feigned shock could only nod. They sat on Chloe's bed, while Amy sat beside Stacie.

"Wait you said made out and ice cream? I think I've been in this situation before,"

"Yea so this is what happened, Chloe accidentally took my ice cream. Then I went to go confront her, then all of the sudden we walked into a make out session and Beca realized she took the wrong ice cream, then Beale wanted to change it so we had about 0.5 seconds in going away before Chloe caught us. And the nearest door that we could run to was you,"

"Wow, sounds like an adventure,"

"You could-"

"Say that again," Jessica and Ashley said.

"Well it's been quite a night, so I think we're going to go back to bed."

"Yep, good night guys,"

"Night Jess, night Ash,"

"Goodnight twins,"

Jessica and Ashley then went out of Stacie's room and they encountered Chloe in the hallway. "Hey Jessica, hey Ashley, where you guys going?"

"Hey Chloe, we're just going to bed, you?"

"I'm helping Beca study while eating ice cream,"

'Is that what you called making out these days? Studying?' Jessica and Ashley thought.

"Oh well-"

"Good luck on that studying,"

"Haha okay, have a good night you two." Chloe said as she walked back to Beca and Amy's room.

Jessica and Ashley then crossed to their room and each went straight to their beds.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yea Jess?"

"Wanna watch Netflix?"

"Hmm, yea okay,"

Then Ashley moved over to Jessica's bed and both watched it on Jessica's laptop. They fell asleep like that. Both thinking about the occurrence that they just witnessed.

* * *

A/N: Yoooooooooo. I am baaackkk. I've been sick for a week and hospitalized for two days and bed ridden for about a week, but I'm better now! I decided to put a little hiatus on my cancer fic, not for like months but for maybe a week or two. But I still would update this one :) Anyyyywayyy hope you guys liked this chapter. It was inspired by a real life situation, the only difference was we got caught. And yea that's all for this update, sorry if it comes out at like 4am at your place. It's like morning at mine, I intended on updating on updating it sooner, but ya knowww, *cough* tumblr *cough* So yeaa thanks so much! All of you. And as always! Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? A get well soon wish? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _Smookey: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it :)_

 _jalex1: Aww thank you :) I'm glad._

 _MissCuddless: Haha I'm sorry Lilly didn't make an appearance this chapter. Glad you're enjoying it :)_

 _Guest: Haha you're right she did get it from the previous chapter ;) And thank you very much! :)_

 _Keeper-Blues: Aww thank you! Glad you're enjoying the story, yea I got very positive feedbacks for Lilly. I was worried it wouldn't XD Anyways thanks for leavign a review :)_

 _YES: YES you're an amazing person :)_

 _xcombixgirlx: Aww thank you! And yess I'm well aware for the win! Sorry I haven't replied to your PM, I swear I will. It's just been a busy couple of days :) Expect one soon! :)_

 _AJung: Haha thank you! :) (Btw I didn't understand what you said in Korean... And I got my korean friend to translate it but apparently it doesn't make sense?)_

 _AnonymousPPBC: Heyy thanks! Glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm really looking forward to writing this fic veryyyy much! I'll get to it as soon as I finish this one okay? In the mean time, I'm already starting to write it ;)_

 _guest2002: Haha yeaa :)_

 _Somebody: Aww that's very sweet! Thank you very muchh :D I planned to make a cover art, but then I got sick, so the art may or may not happen. Idk yet, I dont really have any ideas for it XD Have fun on your cruise! Thanks for reviewing *heart emoji* *hug*_

 _Casolia: Hahahah I'm very glad to hear that you're like Lilly very much! Yea I had my doubts for that chapter but I think I did it justice right? Anyway thanks for leaving a review! :) And for being an amazing person ^^ *heart emoji* Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Aubrey Posen

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aubrey Posen

The seventh person to notice that something was happening between Beca and Chloe was Aubrey. Ever since their Bellas retreat, or longer than that actually, Aubrey was convinced that something was happening. She knew that Chloe had a huge crush on Beca in her Freshman year, because every time they came back to their dorm after every practice, Chloe would talk nonstop about that DJ.

And she would be lying if she said she had never teased Chloe about it.

 ** _Flashback [Sophomore Year, Beach Trip]_**

" _You're practically drooling Beale," Aubrey smirked at her best friend. She was currently lying on a beach carpet, underneath a huge umbrella._

" _I'm not." Chloe protested but refusing to tear her eyes away from Beca._

 _For Spring break, the Bellas all decided to go to a beach and have some bonding fun. Although Aubrey isn't technically a Bella anymore, they still invited her anyway._

" _Denial is not just a river in Egypt,"_

" _Shut up, don't make me regret inviting you on this trip," Chloe finally looked at the blonde and flicked some sand towards her._

" _Hey!" Aubrey exclaimed, tossing some back at her. But was ignored, as Chloe was once again, ogling her eyes at Beca. Aubrey took a good look at the brunette, she was wearing a one piece, black swimsuit that had a hole in the back and front. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail and she, along with the other Bellas and some other patrons, was playing volleyball. Even Aubrey had to admit, Beca was looking hot today._

" _Take a picture, it'll last longer," Aubrey continued to tease. "But I suppose she looks good today,"_

" _Yea, she's so hot Bree. I can't even." Chloe sighed as she tilted her head._

 _Aubrey scoffed, "Oh my aca-gods, when will you go and confess you never ending love for her already. Seriously go cuddle, or make out, I swear the sexual tension is unbearable. You have my blessing,"_

 _Chloe wrinkled her nose, "Cuddle? Make out? At this climate? No thanks. It's too hot."_

 _Aubrey rolled her eyes, "The weather is hot. Beca's hot. You're hot. I'm hot. At least get it on at the hotel then."_

" _I don't think she likes me Bree." Chloe shook her head. While Aubrey was giving her a disbelieving look._

" _Are you aca-serious? She totally has a crush on you!" Forgetting their setting, Aubrey said that a little bit too loudly, getting the attention of some people around them._

" _Geez Bree. Why don't you say it a little bit louder so the people in the back can hear you?" Chloe said, voice laced with sarcasm. But Aubrey was having none of that._

" _SHE TOTALLY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" She yelled._

" _Fucking Hell Aubrey!" Chloe smacked her leg, and began to apologize to other people that were giving them weird looks._

" _Who has a crush on who now?" Stacie ran to them, panting._

" _Chloe has a crush on - Ow!" Aubrey was cut off by a towel thrown hard on her face._

" _I would think twice before finishing that sentence Bree," Chloe said menacingly, while holding another towel and making a whipping motion. Aubrey just giggled and whispered something to Stacie, who in reply, nodded and smirked to Chloe._

" _But I mean, everyone already knew that Red." Stacie said, sipping a bottle of water._

" _Oh shut up."_

" _Everyone except Beca apparently," Aubrey added. "Speaking of the gremlin,"_

 _Aubrey looked towards the game and they were exchanging handshakes, indicating that it was over. Beca wasn't into physical touches, just nodded at some of them and made her way towards the three._

" _Stace, someone named Derek was looking for you. He said something about room 506?" Beca said, taking a seat next to Chloe._

" _Oh yea! Derek! Well this hunter's gotta go, see you guys in the morning!" Stacie got up after putting on a loose top, running towards a blonde guy and disappearing into the hotel._

" _Oh that reminds me, I have to get more water. Don't want to get dehydrated," Aubrey got up as well and began to walk towards the mini-bar. Once she was there, she didn't actually get anything, she just watched Beca and Chloe from afar._

 _Beca was talking about something and Chloe was blushing. Beca smirked and Chloe hit her arm repeatedly. Wondering if Chloe had admitted her crush, Aubrey continued to spy on them. But they continued talking and Aubrey gave up on them. Aubrey was about to walk back, but stopped halfway when Chloe began to move to Beca's towel and sat at the back of Beca. Then she began to put some sunscreen into her hand and applying it to Beca's exposed skin. From her shoulders, to her back, then her arms, and her legs and inching her way to Beca's thighs. And the face expressions Beca was making, made Aubrey silently laugh. Oh how she wished she had her phone right now._

 ** _Flashback [End]_**

Aubrey smiled as she remembered that memory from years ago. She began to pack her bags and once she was done, she went to go get ready for bed. Tomorrow was Aubrey's annual three month check-up on the Bellas. When Aubrey graduated she had always wanted to keep tabs on them, so she would visit them every three months. Or whenever she felt lonely.

While passing to go to her bathroom, she looked towards a picture of her, Stacie, Beca and Chloe. She smiled as she picked up the picture frame, it was during a carnival and the four of them decided to attend. It was a four part photobooth picture and each of them kept one part of the photo. Aubrey opted to keep the one where all of them weren't ready for the photo, because it was the funniest out of all four of them. Beca was barely in the frame, her head was popping out of the bottom while Chloe hugged her on the shoulders from behind. They were falling and Beca was laughing while Chloe was leaning on her, closing her eyes and smiling. Stacie was on Beca and Chloe's right side and was also closing her eyes, laughing at the two of them, clutching her stomach. Aubrey was on Beca and Chloe's left side, also laughing but was looking towards the camera.

Aubrey put back the picture on the shelf and went to brush her teeth, reminiscing the memory.

 ** _Flashback [Junior Year, Carnival]_**

" _Oh my god. Let go of my hand Beale. It's already hot enough, and I don't need my hand sweating more than it should,"_

" _No," Chloe giggled, holding it tighter. "It's a carnival Beca, lighten up a bit. Turn that frown, upside down grumpy," Chloe smiled brightly at her._

" _Yea shorty, have fun a bit. It is called the Smiley Carnival after all," Stacie grinned, holding Aubrey's forearm. "It's our duty as carnival goers to have the most fun here as possible,"_

" _Your duty huh? Since when did you become so responsible Conrad?" Beca smirked._

" _Since never, I was reading the motto of the carnival behind you," Stacie pointed, and Beca looked back to see the sign. Aubrey laughed at the two's antics._

" _You think this is funny Posen?"_

" _Hilarious Mitchell."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes, and Chloe led them towards various stalls and attractions. She never once let go of Beca's hand, and was swinging them as they walked. Stacie was almost doing the same, but once in a while she would let go and she didn't hold her hand, she just grasped her forearm or wrist tightly._

 _Once they rode the carousel about five times, did a photoshoot in the photobooth and finally got out of the petting zoo, they were on their way to the food stalls._

" _Ooh, can we get cotton candy?" Chloe squealed._

" _Can we get actual food first, then cotton candy? I'm quite hungry." Beca compromised._

" _Fine," Chloe dragged out._

 _Stacie and Aubrey followed behind them, they opted for hotdogs and much to their discretion, Beca ate two of them. Then true to her words, Beca got them cotton candy. But they decided to share two, since they were already full._

" _Oh! Let's go to the ferris wheel." Chloe excitedly said, while chewing on a mouthful of cotton candy._

" _Okay Red, let's go,"_

 _The four finished their cotton candy and stood in line waiting. They shared some minor conversation but mostly just enjoyed each other's company. Aubrey watched when Beca looked towards Chloe with admiration. Chloe was humming the tune to a Taylor Swift song and smiled at Beca, when she caught her staring. Beca immediately looked elsewhere and blush was creeping up her cheeks. She started to disentangle herself from Chloe, but Chloe was having none of that, she just moved her grip up Beca's arm and hugged it. Beca, not one for physical affection, jumped a little at Chloe's action but sighed and embraced it anyway. Aubrey smiled and the next thing they knew, they were front in line._

" _Next! Step in the carriage please, two on each side. Don't put your hand and foot outside. No eating or drinking. Open the window incase of emergency only. Do not jump or shake the carriage. Press this if you need help. Enjoy your ride." The guy said monotonously, as if reciting a boring speech._

 _The four admired the view around and smiled. Aubrey saw the colorful shopping stalls, food carts and rides. All of the game booths lined up in neat rows and other things too. People smiling, children laughing. It all seemed so nostalgic._

 _Aubrey reached in for her phone and took multiple pictures on it. She was happy at how it turned out. Following her footsteps, Stacie took some too while Beca was still looking outside. Chloe was looking at Beca, Beca looked up moments later to find Chloe staring at her._

" _You supposed to be looking at the view Beale," Beca muttered looking away._

" _Hmm, but you're prettier," Chloe whispered softly then smiled and stuck out her tongue._

 _Beca looks at Chloe and blushed harder. "Sh-Shut up." Her hand went to the back of her neck to massage it while looking back to the view, attempting to hide the blush and faint smile on her face. Aubrey smirked and continued taking photos, as if nothing happened. Stacie looked at her with a knowing look, and Aubrey returned it. 'If these two don't get it on soon, I'm going to die' Aubrey thought._

 _Eventually after the third round, they got have taken every inch of the view and was now just relaxing. Despite the sudden outburst, Beca and Chloe seems unfazed. Beca leaned on Chloe and Chloe's hand wrapped around Beca's body. They were now looking at the pictures Chloe took, snickering at some of the funny ones. Occasionally Chloe would put her head on Beca's shoulder and nuzzle there. Beca would smile and let her do it._

 _Eventually they got off the ride and Chloe and Beca disappeared to the bathroom. Stacie pulled Aubrey by the arm and said, "Oh my god. I think I was going to suffocate by the immense cuteness Beca and Chloe displayed in there. Like seriously PDA much."_

" _You know, if I didn't know Chloe any better, I would've thought they were dating. They could fool anyone with those moves," Aubrey replied._

" _I hundred percent agree,"_

 _Both of them waited for five minutes until Beca and Chloe got back out of the bathroom. "Can we go play some games?" Chloe asked excitedly._

" _But Chlo… It's like four and my legs hurt from walking, can we go homeee?" Beca whined._

" _But Beeeeeccaaaaaa," Chloe pouted and put out her puppy-dog eyes. Beca, being Beca, couldn't resist and huffed out, "Fine."_

" _Yeay! Thanks Becs!" Chloe then re-entangled their hands and turned to look at Stacie and Aubrey. "You guys up for games?"_

 _Aubrey looked at Stacie who nodded, "Yea sure,"_

" _Okay let's go."_

 _Chloe once again led them through the crowds, trying on some of the games that interested her. They won some, and got some nifty consolation prizes like small dolls and keychains. They grew tired and decided to go back to the car. Beca suddenly stopped Chloe and resulted in stopping Aubrey and Stacie._

" _What's up Becs?" Chloe asked, eyebrows furrowed._

" _Can we play one more game?" Beca asked sheepishly._

" _Uhh, sure. What game?"_

" _That ring toss game. I kinda want a prize from it,"_

" _Okay let's play," Chloe agreed, but turned to Aubrey and Stacie first. "You guys can go and start up the car first if you want. Cool it with the aircon and stuff," And with that they're off._

" _Sure, Bree you coming?" Stacie called out with the car keys._

" _I actually have to go to the bathroom, I'll catch up with you later Stace," Aubrey lied, actually wanting to keep an eye on Chloe and Beca._

" _Mm'kay, see ya,"_

 _Aubrey then followed Beca and Chloe discreetly and they stopped at a the game stall Beca was pointing at. Aubrey saw as Beca pulled out a couple of dollars from her wallet and started to play it. She failed miserably and gave up by the fourth try. They started walking away from the stall and towards Aubrey, she could hear their conversation._

" _... Before my mom died, I remember her telling me that for my third birthday she gave me a doll that looked like a bee and I was inseparable from it. I kept that doll like it was my treasure after she died, but one day, when I was 14, my dad was cleaning out stuff and since the doll looked old and worn out he threw it out. I was so mad at him and the doll over there on the prize, looked so similar to the one I had. The only difference is that mine had a black ribbon, and that one has a blue one."_

" _Aww Becs…" Chloe stopped them and turned back to the stall._

" _Wait Chloe!" Beca chased after her._

 _Aubrey watched from afar as Chloe challenged the game and successfully got the prize for Beca. Aubrey smiled at Chloe's action, Beca accepted it and hugged her really tightly. Aubrey decided that's enough snooping for the day and went back towards Stacie with a grin on her face._

 _Once in the car, and halfway home, Aubrey could hear Beca talk in the back._

" _You know what's strange?" She asked._

" _What?" Chloe replied from the other side._

" _My mom's eyes were black,"_

" _And that's strange because…?"_

 _Beca chuckled softly and waved her hand, "Forget about it," Chloe looked at her but shrugged and looked out the window. Aubrey doesn't know if Chloe got it or not, but she did. She looked over towards the blue ribbon on Beca's doll. 'It's the color of your eyes Chloe' Aubrey thought._

 ** _Flashback [End]_**

Aubrey finished changing her clothes and getting ready for bed. She laid on her bed and sighed. She couldn't wait to visit the Bellas.

-Pandas-

It was the next day and Aubrey was it the cab taking her to the Bella house. Normally she would've taken her car, but she didn't feel like driving today. She shot Chloe a text to tell her that she was close, but found it odd that she received no reply. She gave it no more thought though as the driver pulled up to the house.

She kindly paid the man and lugged her bag to the front door. Aubrey rang the doorbell but was greeted by no one. Had they forgotten that Aubrey was coming? That pained Aubrey a little. She tried opening the door and was surprised when she found it unlocked.

She looked at the time and saw that it was twelve in the afternoon, quickly remembering that today was Friday, she realized that every Bella had class at this time. She sighed and went to the living room. She set her bag to the side and her eyes passed an all too familiar yellow cup, on the table. Aubrey picked it up and traced the faded blue lines on it. She remembers after Beca's audition for the Bellas, how Chloe took the cup home and practically worshipped it. She would drink everything out of the cup, wash it separately and it was always in her room. She'd briefly wondered why Chloe was so attached to the cup, but quickly figured it out after they won the competition.

Aubrey had a couple of hours before they would come back, so she decided to cook for them. She decided on pasta, because that was probably the only thing she could make with the small amount of things in the cabinets and fridge.

She was almost done with cooking when a voice called from the living room. "Hello?" Recognizing Stacie's voice, Aubrey smiled.

"In here Stace!" She called back.

"Aubrey!" Stacie appeared in the doorway and hugged her tightly. "I was wondering when you're going to come,"

"Well I'm here,"

"And I'm glad you are, we missed you," Stacie said.

"I missed you guys too," They exchanged smiles and Stacie went up to change her clothes to a more comfortable choice. She returned with a big sports shirt and short pants, and helped Aubrey cook.

One by one the Bellas came home and greeted Aubrey. It was nearing three and there was still no sign of Beca and Chloe though. Aubrey had finished cooking and was now changing her clothes. She put on a tank top and sweatpants. Then she plopped down on the couch and watched TV with the rest of the Bellas.

"Where are Chloe and Beca?" Aubrey asked, a little annoyed that her best friend isn't here, knowing she finished class over half an hour ago.

"They'll be back soon, just wait a while," CR said.

And true to her word, Beca and Chloe came back around ten minutes later. They came in and the first thing Aubrey noticed was, Beca was carrying Chloe's bag for her along with her own bag. She would've asked about it, if there wasn't a screaming redhead hugging her tightly by the front.

"Aubrey!" Chloe screeched. "Oh my god I missed you too much."

"Missed you too Chlo." Aubrey smiled. She returned the hug just as tightly but Chloe winced.

"Sorry… What's wrong with your back?" Aubrey asked pulling away.

"I just slept wrong last night,"

"Is that why Beca was carrying your bag?"

"Yep," Beca said popping in. "Always a pleasure meeting you Posen,"

"Same to you Beca,"

"Well I'm going to go change and then we're totally going to catch up and stuff." Chloe smiled and made her way up the stairs. "Becs! You coming?"

"Yep!" Beca sprinted her way up as well.

"Hey Aubrey, come here. We want to tell you something that you'll probably be happy to hear," Stacie smirked.

Aubrey then walked up to the couch and sat down. Stacie then began telling her all the things they caught Beca and Chloe doing the past few days, and Aubrey was intrigued. By the way Stacie is telling the stories, Beca and Chloe really is dating. But why wouldn't Chloe say something to her? It's not like Aubrey's going to tell the other Bellas.

But they got to admit, Beca and Chloe are a cute couple together. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. She continued to listen to all of the stories and can't believe some of them actually happened. Then again, this _was_ Beca and Chloe.

Beca and Chloe got down after they had just finished telling the stories, and they decided that they would watch Disney movies.

"Stace can you go grab the CDs from our room?"

"Sure, Aubrey care to help?"

"Okay,"

They got up to Chloe and Stacie's shared room, but it turns out Stacie got it by one hand. They were midway down the stairs when Stacie turned back to her.

"Oh! I almost forgot, could you get the Frozen CD in my laptop? I'll bet Chloe would want to watch it later,"

"Sure Stace,"

Aubrey then went up again and got the CD, she was midway down the stairs when Beca was climbing up the stairs. And it all went in slow motion, but Beca tripped on a step and that caused in her water spilling out from the cup and onto Aubrey.

" _Beca!_ Holy shit! That's cold!"

All of the sudden Beca started laughing, "Sorry Bree," She said in between laughs. "Oh that was way too funny," Beca then proceeded to make her way up the stairs, leaving a wet Aubrey behind.

Remember all the things Aubrey said about Beca being good with Chloe? She takes it back. Her best friend was dating an actual idiot.

* * *

A/N: It's 3am and I'm tired. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :) And as always. Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Literally anything? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

 _MissCuddless: Ohh I'm sorry if you woke your mom up lol :P_

 _jalex1: Aww thank you very much. You're very awesome too :)_

 _Guest (1): Hahha thank you! I'm very much better now :) And yea I agree with you, Jess and Ash don't get enough credit. Thanks for reviewing :)_

 _Guest (2): Yep something will happen like that hahah :P Glad you're enjoying the story! :)_

 _xcombixgirlx: Hope you liked this chapter :)_

 _BusinessGrad: Haha yes I have done Aubrey. I'm sorry they didn't kiss and Aubrey didn't scream, but look forward to that in the next chapter ;)_

 _TrixAreForSquids: Aww thank you very much! I'm very glad you find the story funny :) Thank you!_

 _Guest (3): Aww thank you! Hope you liked this chapter :)_

 _Casolia: Hahah thank you :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) (And I was considering that to happen but I'm like Nah...)_

 _feistykleinemaus: OMG I don't know if she is! Maybe she is! Idkk :O_

 _Somebody: I'm very much okay noww :) Yea I think I got the inspiration of Jess and Ash from Fred and George XD And I'm sure that eight year old really liked you ;) And thank you very much! *hug*_

 _Honey-Granola: Aww thank you very much! Glad to hear you find the story funny! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)_


	8. Beca and Chloe

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 8: Beca and Chloe

Beca and Chloe weren't stupid. They know that the Bellas were beginning to spy on them. From the brownie making to their impromptu date in Beca's room. They saw Stacie spying on them when they were making brownies, they saw Fat Amy wake up in the middle of the night to hear them talk, they saw Cynthia-Rose eyeing them in the ice cream store, they saw Flo taking a second longer in the kitchen to get her pancakes, they know Lilly wasn't on board with the idea of the sleepover, they could hear Jessica and Ashley in their room that night, and now they know that they told Aubrey.

 _They know_.

It was some sort of game to them really. They were planning to tell the Bellas soon enough, but decided that this was more fun. They wanted to see if they could get a reaction out of them, and it was fun to see them squirming whenever they're close together.

Honestly, they didn't even plan this. The night that they were making brownies was supposed to be the night that they would tell them. But Chloe had whispered to Beca that Stacie was secretly watching them, and winked so that she would play along.

Now it led to this.

They're going to tell them soon though, with Aubrey being here and all, it would be a good time to do it. But not without a bit of fun first. They were going to up their game, every chance they get, they would make them nervous.

Beca had purposely cancelled this week's rehearsals, or at least until Aubrey goes away. It was a rule they had, because once, Aubrey had tried to overtake Beca in rehearsals and Beca didn't like it. So whenever Aubrey came along, they would stop rehearsals until she went away.

After they watched a whole lot of Disney movies, while also catching up, it was already 1am. Everyone was beginning to get tired, and decided that they would call it a day.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty tired. I'm heading to bed," Stacie said as she yawned.

A chorus of answers followed and pretty soon all of the girls were headed to bed, leaving Aubrey to make her bed at the couch.

-Pandas-

Beca woke up the next morning, and was pretty grateful that it was Saturday. Saturday means no classes. No classes means she gets to do whatever she wants today. It was still pretty dark, though she could see streaks of sunlight come in through the window. During their Sophomore Year, Amy and her made an agreement that if one of them gets up earlier than the other, they wouldn't open the curtains so that the other person could still sleep.

Beca stretched and turned off the aircon. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth then then went down to the kitchen and saw that Chloe and Stacie were making pancakes.

"Mornin," Beca mumbled getting the attention of the two of them.

"Good morning shorty!" Stacie called out.

"Morning Bab- Beca." Chloe replied catching her tongue. Beca smirked in response and moved to make coffee for herself.

That slip of word didn't go unnoticed by Stacie, as she continued to make the pancakes. She put some batter into the frying pan and waited for it to be done. She continued to watch Beca and Chloe interact, paying no attention to the pancakes.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Beca whispered to Chloe while stirring her coffee cup.

"Yeap, and I'm going to do this on purpose too," Chloe whispered back. Before Beca could question her, Chloe pressed a really quick kiss on her cheek. Beca smiled sheepishly, and took her coffee cup to the dining table.

"Umm Stace?" Chloe called out.

"Hmm yea?"

"You're burning the pancakes." Chloe giggled, knowing she's been staring.

"Oh fuck! Sorry," Stacie quickly flipped it over and put the burnt one in the trash. Chloe shook her head and took the spatula from her,

"Here, why don't I make them and you set the plates and stuff,"

They switched jobs, and by the time every Bella - plus Aubrey - has woken up, Chloe was just about done. She made everyone's favourites. Beca, CR and Stacie likes chocolate chip pancakes, Lilly and Flo usually have fruits on them, and Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley likes them plain with maple syrup.

After everyone got their share of pancakes, they dispersed the kitchen and found a place to sit around the house.

In the middle of breakfast, a loud thunderclap could be heard from outside, causing some of the girls to jump.

"Woah. Was that thunder? I thought it was sunny," Beca mindlessly worded.

"Well you can't predict the weather these days," Aubrey sighed.

As all of the girls finished up their breakfast, some also went to shower and get ready for the day. That's probably going to be spent inside the house, seeing that it was pouring outside. Chloe and Beca took a shower together, and surprisingly they _only_ showered. As Chloe came down from the stairs to her room, she got questioned by Stacie.

"Hey you're free to use the shower no- Where did you shower?" Stacie asked looking at Chloe's undressed state.

"Somewhere, there's more than one bathroom in the house you know." Chloe smirked as she picked out comfy clothes from her wardrobe.

"Yea but every one of them is occupied, unless you took a shower with someone," Stacie reasoned as Chloe took her towel off.

"Don't be ridiculous. Beca was done early, so I took a shower right after her." Chloe said, some parts muffled by her putting on a shirt.

"Oh of course. But you were in the same bathroom at the time right?"

"Shut up," Chloe hit her with a towel. "Why do you insist that there's something going on with me and Beca?"

"Because I _know_ that there is. I can feel it in my bones," Stacie slapped her arms to emphasize.

"Well you have no proof, and I don't think a feeling in your bones is enough to prove me." Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"Ah but you didn't deny it!"

"No proof Stace," Chloe sung in a sing-song voice as she went out of the room to find Beca, in the stairwell.

She was wearing sweatpants and one of Chloe's old Barden shirt. Her hair was wet, and there was a towel around her shoulders to rid of the dropping water. She was smiling a small smile at Chloe, and offered her hand for her to take. Chloe happily took her hand as Beca led her down the stairs. They passed by everyone in the living room and they took a seat in the dining table.

"Becs. I don't know how long I can keep up with this charade." Chloe started truthfully, drawing circles on the table with her hands.

"I know Chlo. I feel the same way. Should we just tell them now?" Beca asked, putting her feet up on the table and she was balancing the chair on the back two legs.

"Now? I want to tell them soon, but not like now _now."_ Chloe replied. She rested her elbow on the table and put her head on it.

"So when? Tonight?"

"Yea sure. Tonight works," Chloe offered a smile. Even though they sort of know the Bellas know, it's still a scary moment to reveal a big secret to them.

After that they got into some small talk, and some time passed before they realized it's almost lunch. Everyone didn't have a feel to cook, so they decided to order pizza instead.

"It's still pouring though guys. I feel bad for our pizza if it gets wet." Fat Amy explained.

"Don't you mean the delivery man?" CR asked.

"No. He can get rained on, I just don't want wet pizza." Fat Amy grimaced.

"It's fine guys, the pizza won't be wet." Aubrey shrugged.

"Or we could just pick it up?" Beca offered.

"Nuh uh. I'm not going in that rain." Stacie raised both her hands. And some of the Bellas agreed with her. Beca sighed and rubbed the back of her head as she finished clicking on their orders,

"Fine I'll go alone."

Everyone patted Beca on the back and said their form of thank yous. They went off to do their own thing again, but Chloe stayed back. She stood beside Beca,

"I can go with you if you want." Chloe put her hand on Beca's back, as Beca leaned her head to Chloe's side from where she was sitting.

"No it's okay. Aubrey's here, she's your best friend. Go and spend time with her okay?" Beca looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. I love you." Chloe whispered the last part.

"No problem Chlo. I love you too," Beca winked as she stood up.

-Pandas-

Beca picked up their pizzas and put the three boxes in her car, careful not to make them wet. She drove back to the Bellas house, and the rain seemed to be getting worse. She almost couldn't see anything. After she arrived, she tried to call Chloe's phone to come get her in an umbrella.

No one answered.

She tried every one of the Bellas, but they also didn't pick up the phone. It was then Beca noticed the loud thumping coming from inside the house. She squinted her eyes to see better, and the Bellas was yet having another pillow fight.

"Shit." Beca muttered, undoing her seat belt. She opted not to carry the pizza out yet, until someone opened the door. So she prepared her jacket and ran to the front door. She really regretted forgetting to take the umbrella Chloe gave her.

Beca knocked many times on the door, but no one answered. She also registered that she forgot to take her house keys. Partially because Amy was pushing her out the door to hurry up and get the pizza.

The rain was starting to get to her and Beca could already feel herself wet. The small roof didn't do much because the wind was swaying the rain inside anyway. Beca tried to call again, and she called every Bella twice, while knocking.

It was a full twenty minutes before anyone realized Beca was gone for far too long. Chloe checked her phone to find 5 missed calls from her girlfriend.

"Oh no. Guys stop the music!" Chloe exclaimed calling Beca back. Flo turned off the music, and Chloe was waiting for Beca to answer. She did, and Chloe went wide-eyed and immediately ran for the door to let Beca in.

She opened the door and Beca went in quickly.

"Oh my God. Beca! Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"D-do you th-think I'm o-okay Beale?" Beca asked while shivering.

"Beca! Where's the pizza?" Fat Amy asked from the living room.

"In the fucking c-car!" Beca shouted angrily. She was a bit hurt that none of the Bellas cared enough to at least check up on her.

"Stacie, can you get Beca a towel?" Chloe called out.

"Why?" Stacie asked walking into the doorway. "God Beca! Where were you?" Stacie proclaimed as she ran up the stairs to get a towel.

Upon hearing Stacie's proclamation, the Bellas all took in Beca's soaked state and began muttering apologies.

"It's-it's fine. Amy go g-get the p-pizza from the c-car before it-it spoils." Beca said still shivering from the cold. Stacie came back with a towel and Chloe attempted to dry Beca enough for her to go to her room and change. Once she deemed it was as dry as she could get her, she guided Beca's shivering figure to her room.

Beca could tell Chloe was upset. She didn't say much, and her face was all scrunched up. Beca thought that she felt bad for leaving Beca out in the cold. But it's not her fault. Beca honestly couldn't put the blame all on her.

"Here Becs, let's get you out of those." Chloe said monotonously as she began to unzip Beca's jacket. "God babe. You're lips are turning blue. How long were you out there?"

"H-Half hour? M-maybe?" Beca answered as she let Chloe undress her, seeing she could barely move her arms. Chloe looked at her eyes and bit her lip, Beca could tell she was beating herself up over it.

Chloe didn't say anything as she lifted Beca's shirt off. Chloe took two towels for Beca, and Beca wrapped her hair in one of the smaller ones. Chloe hung the other on her shoulder, before undoing Beca's pants. She untied the knot on her sweatpants, and let it drop to the floor. Chloe made contact with Beca's skin, and it was beyond colder than normal. That caused Chloe to sulk even more. Chloe let Beca get out of her undergarments, as they were also wet, while she picked out new clothes for her to wear.

Beca put on her new clothes, took off her towel and was still shivering. Chloe gave her, her sweatshirt so that it was heated from her body heat. Then she led Beca to the bed, and put her under the covers. Chloe could tell Beca needs a nap to regain her temperature, so after Beca got comfortable, she got up to let Beca sleep.

"Wh-where are you g-going?" Beca asked, looking as if she's about to cry if Chloe leaves.

She was about to tell Stacie to not eat all of the pizza, but she figures she could text them instead. And if the Bellas had any common sense, they would leave some for Beca.

"Nowhere," Chloe answered as she moved under the covers with Beca. Resting her back on the headboard, to give Beca some space.

Once Chloe was settled, Beca decided that she wasn't going to let Chloe do that. So she got up with the energy she had left, and plopped into Chloe's lap. She wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and rested her head Chloe's chest.

"Umm Becs?"

"Sh-shut up. I'm cold." Beca said. And Chloe could tell she wasn't lying as her hands was already like ice.

Chloe soon embraced it, pulling Beca closer to her and holding her tight. She also pulled the covers so it was covering Beca's whole body.

"Hey I'm really sorry." Chloe said, as Beca began to feel herself falling asleep.

"It's okay Chlo. Really. I don't blame you." Beca said, finally stopping to shiver.

"But you volunteered to take the pizza, and we left you out in the rain."

"It's okay. Serious. I'm not mad." Beca mumbled.

"I still feel bad." Chloe said truthfully as she stroked her fingers through Beca's hair.

"It's okay Chlo. I'm serious. Don't worry about it okay?" Beca looked up and smiled.

Chloe bit her bottom lip but decided to trust her girlfriend. "Okay. I love you. I'm sorry."

"I love you too." Beca leaned up a bit to give Chloe a small kiss. After that Beca dozed off and Chloe texted Aubrey and Stacie about leaving some pizza for them. And finally she decided that she would sleep too.

-Pandas-

As night rolled in, Beca and Chloe got nervous to tell the Bellas about their status. They know that they will understand but part of why they kept it a secret was because they didn't want to get teased by every single couple-y thing they do.

After they got together in the summer of Beca's Junior year, they opted to keep it a secret because they felt like no one should know yet. And they weren't supposed to keep it a secret this long, but time just flew by and they didn't have time to even sit down and talk with the Bellas.

So that's what they're doing now. Gathering all the Bellas to sit in the living room somewhere and Beca took a deep breath before starting.

"Guys. We have something to tell you. It's really important, and we feel like we shouldn't keep these things a secret from you for too long. Umm…"

"What Beca's trying to say is that we're together."

"Yea." Beca reaffirmed.

All the Bellas stayed quiet and it was Stacie that broke the silence. "Yea we have something to confess as well. We sort of figured that out like 2 months ago, each of us spied on you per se. And we saw you like kiss and say I love yous and stuff."

"Oh we know about that too. You guys weren't being very discreet about it." Beca said.

"You guys weren't that secretive about your relationship too." Stacie countered Beca.

"Well I can't help it when I'm dating her." Beca pointed at Chloe. "Honestly half the time, she can't keep her hands off me."

Chloe mock-gasped. "How dare you."

"Sorry babe,"

Chloe and the other Bellas smiled at the nickname. And Beca didn't even know what she said until she replayed it in her mind a couple of times. It feels nice. They don't have to censor what they say anymore in front of the Bellas. And they don't have to hold back on what they do either. So Beca moved close to Chloe, and Chloe took her in, hugging her from behind.

"Ew. You guys are honestly so cute, I'm going to puke." Fat Amy faked gagged. The Bellas giggled.

All of the sudden Chloe feels a slap on her forearm. "Ow! Bree! What was that for?"

"For not telling me that you were dating this." Aubrey gestured to Beca.

"Hey. I'm a damn awesome girlfriend Posen." Beca turned around, but still keeping her hand intertwined with Chloe's.

"You and I need to have the talk soon Beca." Aubrey said, swearing to keep an eye on her.

They answered any question all the Bellas have, and soon it was as if nothing had happened. It's not a big difference, but now Chloe and Beca could do what they want freely, and not be so secretive about everything.

-Pandas-

After all of it was over, all of them decided to sleep in the living room. As soon as everyone got their own space, they started to watch whatever was on TV and making small talk with each other.

"How do you feel?" Beca asked from the loveseat

"Honestly, not that different. But you know what really makes me happy?" Chloe smirked.

"Oh yea, what?"

"The feeling that I get to do this-" Chloe kissed Beca hard. And she put her hands on either side of Beca's shoulders, as Beca put hers on Chloe's waist. Chloe pulled away, giggling that Beca had to blink a couple of times to register what happened. "-To you now."

"Well I certainly am not complaining." Beca shrugged as she kissed Chloe again.

"Too cute." Fat Amy faked gagged again, igniting all the Bellas to laugh.

Chloe and Beca pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, smiling. "Not regretting this at all?"

"Nope."

Unbeknownst to the two of them. They failed to mention this to one, other Bella member. Their very own Legacy. Emily Junk.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'm like a horrible person. I'm so sorry this took so long. I assure you the next chapter won't take like 10,000 years to be written. In fact expect it to be done like next week or something. There's only one more, and that's Emily and I already had hers planned out from way back when. Anyways thanks for all the support guys, and see you next week! (And if you follow my other story, that will get updated sometime in the weekend) :)

And as always. Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Literally anything? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username. (But because it's October I have changed it temporarily to .com, so come visit me if you'd like.)

 _BusinessGrad: Thank you! I will include that hopefully in Emily's chapter :) And thanks so much for waiting._

 _MissCuddless: Yeah, I tried to make the carnival as fluffy as possible. Hope you liked this chapter._

 _JakeSnow: I think that probably where I got it from. Btw I'm really proud of your writing/story :)_

 _jalex1: Thank you. Thank you. I tried to make it really cute :) Thanks for waiting!_

 _Electronis Zappa: Haha thank you! Yea I wanted to make it really cute. Thanks for waiting! :)_

 _xcombixgirlx: Haha thanks! I really want to portray the characters well._

 _Smookey: Aww I'm sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)_

 _AleKuroba: Ikr! Thanks dude! And thanks for motivating me to write when I don't have the energy to. :) Love ya dude ;) *heart emoji*_

 _Casolia: Aww thank you thank you! Your reviews are always so nice :) It warms my non-existent heart. And I'm sorry I didn't elaborate on the beach scene. Maybe when I have time, I'll do an outtake okay? And thanks so much for waiting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

 _Somebody: Thanks dude! Yea I tried to portray the characters by their personality. And I'm glad you liked the twins part. Haha. And thanks for the other review you left the other day. It really motivated me to write. So thanks! And I hope you enjoy the chapterrr :)_

 _Guest: Thanks so much! Sometimes I think I go off character and it annoys me. So yea thanks for clarifying. And hope you enjoy the chapter ;) xx_


	9. Emily Junk

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters. And if somehow this is realistic, I apologize in advance. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

 **NOT SO SECRETIVE**

* * *

Chapter 9: Emily Junk

For one, Emily is not stupid. She can _clearly_ see the hard crush both her Bella captains have on each other. They think she hasn't noticed. Do they actually think they're being subtle? Because every time they have rehearsal, the Bellas -mainly Stacie and Amy- keep on teasing them. And they have a right to, because sometimes Emily would look their way and Chloe would be kissing Beca's cheek, or giving her a massage, or something of the sort. What's most surprising though, is that Beca doesn't move away, there's a fraction of a second where Emily can see Beca's jump but she relaxes immediately when she realizes it's only Chloe.

It's adorable, she gives them that.

But she still has her doubts. Because the first time she noticed, which was way back in September, Chloe completely stops touching Beca. And _Lord knows_ that Chloe communicates with her body, so when she realizes that she hasn't seen them make any contact in the three days she hung out with them, she visited the house.

She asked Stacie what happened, and she shrugged saying she doesn't know. She also asked Amy but she made a weird metaphor about dingoes and koalas, and ended it simply with 'it's typical Beca nature Legacy'.

But the next time she sees them, things are back to normal and she doesn't think more of it.

Back to present time, Emily was currently staying at the Bella house and rooming with Aubrey in the living room because her roommate decided to _bring back some company_. And Emily doesn't need to be told twice that that's her cue to leave. But right now it was just her and Beca in Beca's room. Emily was on Beca's bed, watching useless Youtube videos online, and Beca's mixing on her desk. They've been relatively quiet for a while until Beca's phone started to play _Titanium._ And Emily learned that that was Chloe's ringtone over the past year (She tried asking why once, but Beca blushed and brushed it off as nothing).

Beca reached for it on her bed while stretching on her desk chair, part of her shirt went up and Emily giggled lightly passing it to her. She read the text message and smiled down at the screen.

"Hey Chlo's back, and she's coming up," Beca said.

"Oh okay, I'll save her some pizza," Emily replied, setting aside a piece that Beca ordered an hour ago.

Beca goes back to mixing for a few moments, but started to glance at the mirror beside her.

"Hey legacy, do I look okay?" she asks.

Emily gives her a puzzled look, and replies slowly, "Sure Cap, you look fine…"

"Never mind." Beca quickly says again, fighting off a smirk.

Emily just quirks an eyebrow and goes back to watching her videos.

Chloe comes up a few moments later and greeted both of them. She gave Emily an awkward side hug, since she has her laptop and two pillows on her lap and side. Then she hugs Beca from the back and Emily wasn't paying attention closely but she thought she heard a kissing noise, she looked back to them but Chloe was just resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

Emily fell asleep watching a video not much later, and she woke up to whispering.

"Chlo…" _Moan_.

Emily immediately felt conscious. She didn't dare open her eyes yet, or move but did she actually hear Beca moan.

"Shh Becs… You gotta keep quiet. Legacy's sleeping." Chloe whispered back.

"Shit Chlo."

Thankfully Aubrey's voice rang around the house signalling that dinner's here, along with the clatter noise of the other Bellas. Emily heard giggling, then some more whispering, until Chloe is shaking her to wake up.

And. _Holy Shit._

-Pandas-

She feels a bit like a stalker. She's pretty sure that they're well into their courtship. She had lunch again with Beca the next day and mid-way through, Emily might've said something about the decorations in Beca's room being more alive than she is, it's almost like a someone else got them for her. And Beca says,

"That's 'cause my girlfriend got most of these stuff for me. You know she's pretty into all these things Legacy," Beca replied with noodles in her mouth. Then she looked around the room and Beca's gaze fell into a framed picture of a photobooth hung up at her wall with her, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe. Suddenly Emily's doubts all go away.

But she still needs to confirm it. Like seriously, how awkward would it be to tell Beca, "Oh hey I'm happy you're dating Chloe. Haha. Good for you!" When it turns out she's not. Or vice-versa.

Sometimes she thinks about letting them know that she knows, because pretending to be oblivious to the least subtle secret affair in history of secret affairs is a lot of effort. She decides against it though, and just enjoys their -failed- attempts at trying to hide it.

They don't make it easy though. Because when Beca texted Chloe if she wants to join them for dinner and turns red when she heard the reply come through, Emily literally needed to look away and bite her hard to stop teasing Beca about it.

And the time when Emily's noticed Beca wearing an old band shirt, and Chloe literally wearing it a few days later. She has to pretend to believe in a crazy story about mixed up laundry, because they live in a house. Who the hell mixes up laundry in a house.

When all the Bellas go out together, Emily has to ignore that Beca and Chloe disappear for a while ten minutes from the group and Chloe comes back with a totally different shade of lipstick. She does gives them credit for at least trying to get rid of the evidence, until she sees the tiny hickey Beca is sporting just bellow her buttoned flannel.

She's caught them just after they've done _it_ too. She shows up at Chloe's room and Beca's already there, walking around with only a t-shirt and underwear. Chloe isn't afraid to look at Beca and every time Beca catches her, she trips over her words and forgets what she was saying. When Beca stretches a few moments later, Emily sees faint nail marks on her back. She excuses herself to go the the bathroom, and she hears giggling and shuffling, and when she comes back Beca's wearing pants. And they at least manage to act like they're not seconds away from jumping on each other.

Seriously though, the tension is awful.

-Pandas-

A few days later, she calls Beca to tell her that she needs to go home for the weekend so she'll miss Friday and Saturday's practice. Beca was talking about the possible ways that Emily could make up for it, when she gasps loudly and then it goes quiet for a second.

"Cap?" Emily asks.

"Oh yeah Legacy, so I'll email you?" Her voice ends on a high pitched sound.

"Beca are you okay?"

"I'm good! Hey listen, can we call later? I really need- Shit! Sorry Ems, gotta go!"

Emily's worried for a second that Beca's mad, but then she heard Chloe laugh for a split second before the call died. And she really didn't need to know that Chloe's laugh could get so… so… _explicit._

Well that's one more thing for Emily to never hope to hear again.

-Pandas-

When she comes back on Monday, and no email was received, Emily went over to the Bella house. She tried to call Beca's or Chloe's phone, but received no reply. She almost called Stacie, but forgot that she was in class, so she decided to not.

When Emily knocked on Beca's door, she hears her mixing music playing loudly, and when she receives no answer, she just walks in, assuming Beca can't hear the knocking.

When she walks in, the first thing she sees is Beca standing naked in the middle of the room.

"Oh my god!" Emily shouts, shutting her eyes and covering them with her hand. Beca screams, and went behind the walk-in wardrobe to hide behind it.

"Becs?" Emily hears Chloe call, and then hears footsteps and the music go off.

"Chloe you better not be freaking naked too." Emily shouts, still covering her eyes.

"Emily?!"

"Chlo, here, catch," Beca says. She heard clothes rustling and the wardrobe door closing.

"Okay Em, you can open your eyes," Emily peeks between her fingers for safe measure and removed them completely. Chloe is wearing a big t-shirt, that Emily won't be surprised if it's Amy's, and her hair's so wild and tangled that makes it so obvious that they just had sex. Beca is more clothed, with a shirt and sweatpants, and her face is flushed.

"Emily, what the fuck are you doing here?" Chloe frustratedly asks.

"Beca didn't send me any email, and you two won't answer your phones!"

"Oh shit," Beca says and Chloe giggles lightly, "I forgot,"

"Yeah I can _clearly_ see that."

"Listen Legacy I-,"

"What's going on here? Like seriously, do you think we're blind to this? Are you guys dating? Friends with benefits? Engaged? I hope not engaged, not that I have problem but you guys are like still in college so-"

"Legacy!" Both of them called.

"Sorry,"

"Listen I thought we made it pretty clear that we're dating," Beca said obviously, like of course Emily knew that. _Of course_.

"WHEN? Clearly, I'm missing something here." Emily said, flailing her arms.

"Wait you didn't know?" Chloe asked.

"Know that you guys were dating? No."

"All the others did… Oh wait. You weren't here that night!" Chloe pointed out.

"That night? Wha- Am I the only one who doesn't know?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling very left out. "I mean. I know I'm the newbie, but am I that untrustable that you guys won't even tell me this? I'm still a Bella too you know,"

"Legacy it's not like that," Beca said pinching the bridge of her nose. "We just forgot,"

"Yeah. You seem to be doing that a lot lately," Emily spat back. "You know what, I'll just ask Stacie or Amy for the stuff. Sorry for interrupting," She finished, and ran downstairs.

"Emily!" She heard Chloe call. "Wait!"

Emily realized that she walked here, and is not up to running her way back to her dorms, stopped at the bottom of the staircase. She crossed her arms, and looked at Chloe.

"Ems, it's not that we didn't want to tell you. It's just…" Chloe started.

"We thought you already knew, like we swear if we knew you didn't know, we would've told you," Beca said sincerely.

Emily bit her lip and looked towards her captains. "I mean, I guess I overreacted. Even if you wanted to keep it a secret, then I shouldn't be mad."

"We're sorry Ems," Chloe smiled hugging her.

"I guess I am too, and you didn't miss much at rehearsal. There's not like anything major that you needed to know, just practice the routines yeah?" Beca smirked.

"Okay, I can do that," Emily smiled too.

"I brought food!" Stacie shouts. "If you guys aren't here in 5- Oh you guys are here,"

"Ooh food." Beca said, taking the bags from her and going to the kitchen.

"Hi Em," Stacie waved, then feeling the emptiness in her hands, she said, "Becs! That's not _all_ for you!"

"Yea I know! Do you really think I could eat this heap ton of food?"

"Probably."

"Fuck you."

"Chlo, would you look at your girlfriend? So immature." Stacie complained, going into the kitchen. Chloe giggled and followed her, "You're one to say,"

Emily can't help it. She laughs and follows them to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Wowowowow. It's been three monthss, how are you people? Good? Mad? You kinda have a right to be ahhaah. Anyways. yes this is the last chapter of Not So Secretive, and thanks for coming on this ride with me :P It was like purely intended to have 4 chapters or so and I hadn't intended for it to get a lot of follows/favs. Lolll. So yeaa, as for Hoping for Tomorrow, expect a lonnnnnnng update on Friday and after that chapter comes out, there's the last chapter and the epilogue. And that would be finished by next week Sunday at most. And that brings to the subject of what I will write next... I have had a prompt that I have started to write lonnggg ago from an anonymous, and I'm already on Chapter 5 on that. So after HFT finishes, I'll post that. I plan that one to be a long fic. And probably do one more short fic along with it. Just like how I did here. I PROMISE that the updates wont take as long cuz ya knoww one of my new years resolution is to write more and now because I feel like I need to but I feel like I want to. Ya knoowowo and this has been so long ahhaha. Are you guys even still here? Oh well! Thanks peeps and as always Thoughts? Feelings? Constructive Criticism? Literally anything? Leave all of it in the review thing below. Or in my tumblr, it's the same thing as my username.

xcombixgirlx: Thank you! Sorry for making you wait so longgg.

jalex1: I'm glad you love it :) Sorry for the wait.

JakeSnow: Ahahah good job on your story! :) And thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the long waitt.

Somebody: I literally needed something to tell you that I'm okay with you posting that story. I felt SO bad that i couldn't tell you until now. And anything you want to do that, just do it dude! :) Thanks for waiting SOOOO LONG like srsly.

Guest: Wowoow thankkss :D Yea I'm not quite proud of aubrey's chapter but what can ya do right. Thanks for the wait.

Casolia: Wowowoow i think I got your message ahahah XD Thanks for loving this story! Sorry for making you waiitttt :(


End file.
